My past
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Tails a creado una maquina del tiempo para salvar a Cosmo y Maria. Esta es saboteada por quien menos lo esperan y ahora les toca encargarse del. Shadow es casado por las ultimas palabras de Maria sin saber su significado,pero alguien nuevo le aclarara sus dudas...o talvez ellos ya se conocian.
1. Chapter 1

_**Termino un fic y comienzo otro xD Tengo que parar jajajaja Pero llevo tiempo trabajando en este fic y realmente me gustaria que le dieran una oportunidad! Asi que espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **Capitulo: I**_

Shadow the hedgehog. Forma de vida perfecta y arma de destrucion masiva. Creado con dos propositos y sin poder cumplir ninguno. Asechado por los fragmentos de un pasado , que no sabe si son verdaderos o si fueron plasmados en su memoria con algun proposito. Proposito ; Cual era su razon para vivir? De que le servan aquellas memorias?

Tan solitario como el solo. Manteniendo un perfil bajo con gran recelo. Sobreviviendo en lugar de vivir. De que sirve una vida como inmortal sin proposito? El estar horas meditando las cosas , sintiendo que le falta algo. Esa sensacion de que deberias estar haciendo algo y no saber que! La tortura de pensar que ni siquiera es la sombra de lo que realmente fue. De lo que ella conocia. "Maria…"

-El objetivo ha sido localizado.- Su comunicador le indico una nueva orden. Llevaba tiempo en aquella mision.

Se deslizo a la velocidad del sonido en la direccion que indicaba su muñequera. Tenia que capturar a una niña y a su madre. No le importaba el motivo. El solo seguia ordenes , las cumplia y procedia a la proxima. Todo con tal de conseguir informacion fundamental acerca de su pasado.

Atraveso la ciudad y localizo una gran tormenta a la distancia. Una extraña tormenta. Nieve , lluvia , granizo y rayos caian estruendosamente evitando que un soldado comun atravesara la zona. Sonrio con arrogancia al ver aquel obstaculo. Quien pensara que eso lo detendria se llevaria una gran sorpresa.

 **-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

-Mama!- Una husky menor de pelaje negro corria a toda velocidad en medio de la tormenta.

-Continua! Yo estoy bien!- Un can mayor de pelaje gris corria tras la niña. Ambas buscaban un refugio. Sabia que los soldados pronto aparecerian, pero la tormenta les daria algo de ventaja.- Debemos separarnos! Ve con Silver!

-No! No te dejare!- Chillo entre lagrimas sin parar de correr. Miraba a todos lados atemorizada de que alguien saltara de la nada y las atacara.

-Tenemos que hacerlo!- Luego de aquel mandato los ojos de la loba de pelaje gris se iluminaron y la menor fue impulsada lejos de alli en una burbuja de energia, pero sin recibir ningun daño.

-Noooo!

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Sonrio al escuchar una aguda voz a la distancia. Suponia que debia de ser la niña. Se concentro y acostumbro sus ojos a la oscuridad de aquella noche y reconocio una figura a la distancia.

-Caos spear!

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Una leve explosion la cego y luego un agudo dolor en su costado la hizo caer con una expresion de dolor.- Ahhhhh!

Trato de ponerse en pie pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Entonces trato de activar sus poderes para levitar y salir de alli , pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.- Que?-En ese momento , gran parte de la tormenta desaparecio.

-No iras a ningun lado!- Aquella voz le causo un gran escalofrio.

-Sueltame!- Lo alejo de ella por causa de un latigazo con aquella larga cola que ella poseia y se arrastro rogando porque el no se recuperara rapido.

-Pagaras por eso!- Sintio como agarraba su cola y la quebraba en dos.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!- El grasnido de aquel miembro quebrarse se mezclo con los rayos , truenos y relampagos. Miro en todas direcciones rogando por que su hija estuviera lejos, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Apenas y podia ver el fondo oscuro a su alrededor y la grama mojada que adornaba el suelo de aquella gran pradera.

Se giro para darle una patada y al este no soltar su cola ambos rodaron por una pequeña colina y el , para su desgracia , quedo sobre ella. Escucho como gruñia molesto y sus manos aprisionaban su cuello con fuerza.

-Donde esta?-Sonaba molesto , muy molesto. No era un soldado humano como siempre habia visto. Pero no lograba distinguirlo bien.

-No…pi…enso…decirlo!- Replico entredientes tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

Entonces un nuevo rayo ilumino el lugar y pudo reconocer aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre que en algun momento deseo volver a ver. Abrio sus ojos como plato al recordar aquella sombra que la atacaba.

Shadow the hedgehog. La forma de vida suprema estaba sobre ella amenazando con axfisiarla. Lo miro a los ojos buscando alguna reaccion pero no parecia reaccionar. "Realmente no me recuerda." Penso con tristeza sintiendo como poco a poco sus energias la abandonaban.

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Aquellos ojos fuego le trajeron malos recuerdos. Recuerdos que el se habia empeñado en enterrar. "Maria." Fruncio su ceño aun mas molesto de lo que ya estaba y de un rapido movimiento golpeo a la can contra el suelo dejandola inconciente. No sabia porque ella le habia hecho recordad aquello pero tampoco se puso a pensar en eso.

Se paro y estudio como el panorama cambiaba y aquella tempestad se empezaba a discipar aun mas , pero no por completo. Aquello tenia que ser obra de la niña pero no la veia por ningun lado.

Tomo a la husky en brazos y aparecio en la base con un control caos. La arrojo sin el menor cuidado en el frio piso de lo que seria su celda de ahora en adelante o hasta que decidan que haran con ella. Según el tenia entendido ella no era muy importante ; no tanto como su cachorro.

Se cruzo de brazos y miro a su alrededor. Recordaba a la perfeccion aquella clase de prisiones. El habia estado en una de ellas hace mucho tiempo. Cuatro paredes , un techo , suelo y una puerta era lo unico que tenia ese espacio. Totalmente de acero y mas frio que un tempano de hielo. El espacio exacto para un prisionero y su encargado.

Como odiaba estar alli. "Buscala. Ella te necesita." Las ultimas palabras de Maria regresaron a su mente como en un susurro. Nunca entendio a que o quien se referia con esa frase. Tampoco pudo descubrirlo. Despues de un largo tiempo buscando informacion para saber que era lo que le habia querido decir , se resigno a que aquello solo habia sido un delirio de la niña en medio de su agonia.

 **-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

"Mama!"-Shacy!

Desperto de golpe y muy alterada. Miro a su alrededor y solo encontro una pared de metal frente a ella. Trato de moverse pero estaba demasiado debil. "Que esta pasando conmigo?"

-Alfin despiertas.

Sus orejas se encrisparon al escuchar la voz grave del azabache. Giro su cabeza lentamente y lo vio sobre su hombro. Tenia cara de pocos amigos y eso no podia ser bueno. Se sento en su lugar y volteo para tenerlo de frente. La miraba con superioridad ; no era como ella lo recordaba. "Que te han hecho?"

Este se arrodillo frente a ella y trono sus dedos amenazante. Ella sabia perfectamente que el esperaba que ella hablara , pero se quedaria esperando.

-Nunca obtendras una respuesta por mi parte.- Su mirada se torno seria por primera vez.

-Jumph!

Sintio como la agarraba y la dejaba contra el frio suelo ; ahora bocabajo. Agarro su mano y la torcio en su espalda y luego coloco una rodilla en su espina aplicando mas presion.

-No he tenido un buen dia y llevo rato buscando con quien desquitarme.- Susurro con fastidio en su oreja mientras sostenia su cabeza y la presionaba para que su rostro permaneciera contra el suelo.

-Tus amenazas no me causan el mas minimo temor.- Escupio aquellas palabras mientras trataba de forcejear con el.

-No lo necesito.-Sonrio con amargura.

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

-Silver! Silver!- La can de pelaje negro entro a una casa en medio del bosque, totalmente aterrada.

-Shacy? Que ocurre?- El preocupado erizo plateado se arrodillo frente a la niña.

-Mama! Tienen a mama!- Se abalanzo sobre el y lloro en su pecho con temor.

-Quien se la ha llevado?- Su mirada se oscurecio. Nadie se metia con ellas mientras el estuviera vivo.

-GUN! Fue uno de sus soldados zoomorfos!- Se alejo de este y miro sus ojos ambar.

Silver asintio levemente y seco las lagrimas de la cachorro. Sus ojos carmesi estaban opacos por tanto llanto y su cola junto con las orejas estaban caidas.

Saco un par de esmeraldas he invoco un control caos. Ambos aparecieron en un gran castillo medieval. Las paredes eran tetricas y el lugar estaba oscuro. Shacy agarro el brazo de Silver al sentirse abrumada. Nunca le habia gustado aquel lugar.

-Silver?- Una gata lila salio de entre una de las armaduras reales que decoraban el majestuoso salon. Lo miro con preocupacion al percatarse de la presencia de la hija de Lucy.

-Necesito que te quedes con ella.- Relajo su semblante antes de dirigirse a ella y suspiro.

-La han capturado?- Ambos sabian que ese dia tarde o temprano llegaria.

Asintio lentamente y volvio a arrodillarse frente a la can.- Te quedaras con Blaze mientras voy a buscar a tu madre.- Shacy asintio y camino arrastrando su cola hasta la gata lila y le tomo la mano.

-Ten cuidado , Sil.- Suspiro preocupada cargando en brazos a Shacy.

-Siempre.- Asintio brindandole una calida sonrisa. Se acerco a ella y le dio un dulce y corto beso en los labios.

-Cuidala.-Susurro.

-No tienes que decirlo.- Respondio ofendida la gata.

-No hablaba contigo.- Sonrio y las miro sobre su hombro. Blaze se sonrojo por completo y le devolvio la sonrisa antes de que este desapareciera ante sus ojos en un nuevo portal.

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Estaba apunto de quebrarle el brazo cuando su comunicador volvio a sonar.- Te necesito aquí ahora.

Fruncio su ceño aun mas molesto he ignoro aquella orden.-Shadow!

-No estoy para tus estupideces, faker.-Gruño irritado al responder alfin.

-Tails localizo al saboteador.

Pudo precibir la sonrisa del erizo azul atravez de aquel aparato. Sonic sabia que el deseaba acabar con aquel que se habia osado en quebrar sus planes. Corto la comunicación y solto a la husky.

-Volvere pronto. Espero que tengas la respuesta para entonces.- Si. Eso era una orden directa.

Saco su esmeralda y desaparecio.

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 _ **Esta ha sido la introducion de este fic! Espero que les intrigara a tal punto de querer continuar! Como veran , mi OC hace aparicion en este fic tambien! Deseo que la conozcan y a sus abilidades asi que espero que le den una oportunidad y me dejen saber que opinan! Nos leeremos pronto! Chao ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**He regresado ^^ Muchas gracias a Shadow dark the hedgehog por su review! Y si Shadow es el mejor 3 jajaja**_

 _ **Capitulo II**_

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

El la torturaria hasta sacarle la informacion. Ella lo sabia , pero ella no era alguien facil de corromper. Sentia que pronto se desmayaria del dolor. Tenia su cola rota y su brazo iba por el mismo camino. Que le habia pasado al azabache para que cambiara de aquella forma?

 **Memories of Lucy on**

La husky de diez años de edad jugaba con su cola mientras la joven humana a su lado montaba un rompecabezas. "Porque soy tan diferente?" Suspiro con tristeza dejando caer su rabo al suelo.

-Se han burlado de ti otra vez?- Aquella tierna voz la saco de sus pensamientos y dirigio su mirada fuego a la niña de cabellos rubios.

-No entiendo porque tiene que ser tan grande.-Empujo su cola a un lado con molestia.

-A mi me parece hermosa!- Chillo con alegria abrazando la peluda cola que facilmente podria cubrirla por completo.

-jajajaja basta, Maria! Sabes que es muy sencible! Me hace cosquillas! Jajaajja!

Lucy abrazo a la niña y ambas rodaron en el suelo de aquella area de juego. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra blanda en forma de rompecabezas de diferentes colores. Se separo de Maria y le hizo cosquillas en la barriga y costillas con la punta de su cola.

-jajajaajajjaajaj! Ahhh! No! NO! Jaajajajjajaaj!- La humana estaba all borde de las lagrimas de tanto reir.

-Lucy?- El doctor se asomo y llamo a la husky.

-Abuelo!- Maria corrio y abrazo al humano mayor y este le devolvio el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Hola mi niña!- Acaricio su cabello antes de alejarse de ella.- Te importa si me robo a Lucy un momento?- Su voz era suave al dirigirse a la joven y le sonreia.

-Claro! Pero me la devuelves!- Su sonrisa se amplio y se despidio con un abrazo de su amiga.

-Hecho.-Asintio complacido antes de volver a salir del cuarto.

Lucy se despidio con un ademan de mano y una dulce sonrisa ; acompaño al adulto en silencio. Pasearon por los pasillos silenciosos de la estacion espacial y llegaron al laboratorio del doctor. Le pidio que se subiera a su camilla y con un estoscopio reviso su pulso. Tomo una cinta metrica y midio su cola.

-Vaya que ha crecido.- Comento marcando sus observaciones en su computadora.

-La odio.- Se cruzo de brazos y miro en otra direccion.

-Pero querida. Tu cola es hermosa. Y es una gran ventaja para ti.-Indico sin apartar la vista de su monitor.

-Pero todos se burlan de ella y me llaman fenomeno.- Una lagrima se precipito por su mejilla.

-Los niños pueden ser crueles en estos dias. Pero no debes hacer caso a sus ofensas. Ya veras que cuando seas una adulta hecha y derecha tu belleza los dejara deslumbrados y tu cola sera tu mejor atributo.- Palmeo su cabeza en modo paternal y le dio la espalda para buscar en uno de sus botiquines las medicinas de Lucy.

-Nadie se fijara en mi.- Suspiro jugando con sus dedos.

-Yo te dare un compañero , linda.- Le sonrio mientras se colocaba sus guantes y preparaba la jeringuilla.

-Sera guapo?- Aquella pregunta inocente lo hizo reir.

-Jajaja claro que si. Quieres que sea un can como tu?- Le aplico la medicina y le puso una curita.

-No! Mejor un erizo! Tengo un amigo erizo en la escuela y me encanta peinar sus puas!- Salto al suelo y lo miro con ojos soñadores.

-Un erizo sera…

 **Memories pause**

Escucho como el erizo negro se separaba de ella y la dejaba libre. Al parecer habia surgido algo que por estar metida en sus pensamientos no alcanzo a escuchar. "Tonta! Mantente alerta!" Entonces lo vio desaparecer ante sus ojos.

-Poder caos…-Volvio a sentarse y esta vez se abrazo a si misma.-…con que eso es lo que te ha cambiado tanto.- Agacho sus orejas y sus ojos se cristalizaron.- Y tambien es la razon por la cual no tengo poderes.

 **-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

-Estas seguro?

-Si!

-Completamente seguro?

-Por milesima vez …SIII!

-Ya! No hace falta que grites!- Sonic se tapo las orejas al sentir que le dolian por el grito que pego el zorrito.

-Mas vale que valga la pena.

-Ahhhhhh!- Sonic y Tails cayeron al suelo patas arriba por el susto que Shadow les dio al aparecer tras de ellos. El azabache solo rodo sus ojos en señal de exasperacion.

-Eso tampoco era necesario.- Se quejo el zorro de dos colas en el suelo con Sonic sentado encima.-Quitate!

-Jejejeje muy bien! Vamos!

Sonic salio en un rayo de luz azul y Shadow lo siguio. Atravesaron un inmenso bosque. El cielo estaba con tonos naranjas y amarillos anunciando que pronto amaneceria. Atravesaron una cueva y al final de esta vislumbraron una casa de madera toda maltratada y aparentemente abandonada.

-Estas seguro que es aquí?- Volvio a preguntar a Tails por su comunicador. Un gruñido fue lo unico que recibio como respuesta.

-Solo entremos y acabemos con esto.-Comento con frialdad. Shadow saco su arma y derribo la puerta. Sonic le siguio el paso.

La casa estaba llena de telas de araña. Habia hoyos en el suelo y las paredes y los muebles estaban todos rotos y maltrechos. El olor a humedad era casi insoportable y uno que otro murcielago huyo despavorido al sentir la claridad entrar por la puerta.

Vieron como un celaje se intentaba esconder entre la oscuridad. Ambos erizos se miraron y asintieron. De pronto Sonic acorralo al dueño de aquella sombra y Shadow le agarro por atrás.

-Te…Ammes?

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Escucho como alguien invadia su guarida. "Oh no." Dejo su comida en el cuarto de arriba y bajo con cuidado en busqueda de una salida. Se acomodo su capucha para que su cabello rosado no diera pistas de su identidad y traspaso la sala cuan alma en pena en una casa embrujada.

Unos fuertes brazos agarraron los suyos y unos ojos esmeraldas se toparon con los jade de ella.- …Ammes?- Iba a responder cuando sintio como otro par de manos atrapaban sus hombros.

-Sueltame!- Se movio con brusquedad y libero el agarre de ambos.

 **-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Sonic miro a Shadow y luego a la erizo rosada. Aun no podia creer que era ella a quien buscaban.

-Tu saboteaste nuestra maquina?- No podia disimular su sorpresa. Amy siempre ha sido alguien de buen corazon y leal. Algo no encajaba.

-Tenia que hacerlo.- Agacho su cabeza al sentirse avergonzada. Pero no por eso se arrepentia.

-Porque?-Inquirio herido.

-Que importa! No tiene ningun derecho a meterse en nuestros asuntos y tiene que pagar por su traicion!-Exclamo furioso y agarro a la rosada de su brazo obligandola a sentarse sobre el sofa.

-Basta!- Sonic se atraveso en el camino al ver como el azabache cargaba su arma.

-Esto no se quedara asi!-Grito irritado.

-No es la solucion!-Indico con seriedad.

-Si hubiera sido otro le habrias restado importancia!-Rodo sus ojos al tiempo que guardaba el arma de fuego.

-Ya! No peleen!- Amy separo a ambos erizos. Tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y se le miraba muy decaida.

Sonic apenas y la reconocia. Tenia enormes ojeras y sus ojos sin brillo. Sus puas estaban alborotadas. Su ropa desgastada y cuerpo delgado ; demasiado delgado. Eso lo hizo pensar en que es lo que habia pasado con ella esos ultimos tres años que no habian sabido de ella.

-Matame si es lo que según tu meresco! Igual y morire pronto!- Se dirigio a Shadow y el la miro confundido.

-No planeo matarte , Rose.- Se relajo un poco al notar lo mal que ella se encontraba. Tal vez ellos no eran los mejores amigos pero tampoco la odiaba a tal punto.- Encargate de ella. Ya hablaremos luego.- Sonic asintio antes de verlo partir.

Suspiro pesadamente y rodeo a Amy por los hombros.- Ven. Hablaremos en el camino.

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Habia logrado ignorar un poco el dolor y estaba en pie. Miraba en todas direcciones buscando un punto debil en aquel cajon de acero pero nada. Acaricio su preciada cola y respiro profundo cerrando sus ojos.

 **Memories of Lucy on**

Corrio apresurada por los pasillos de la base. Acababa de salir de la escuela y andaba ansiosa por ver a su mejor amiga. A sus quince años ya era toda una señorita con un buen cuerpo. Se mantenia en forma y gracias a los ejercicios que GUN le habia forzado a tomar , habia aprendido a utilizar con gran agilidad sus poderes y cola.

-Maria! Maria!- Entro en el cuarto de juegos y se detuvo a recobrar el aliento pero su alegria se esfumo al ver un grupo de enfermeros llevarse a la niña en una camilla.-Maria?- Iba a seguir a los profesionales cuando un brazo la detuvo.

-Ven conmigo , Lucy.- Al ver el semblante agobiado del doctor solo pudo asintir y seguirlo en direccion contraria a la que se habian llevado a su amiga. Miro por ultima vez el pasillo y continuo su camino.

Esperaba encontrarse con el laboratorio del doctor y recibir otra dosis de su estabilizador. Al ser tan joven debia mantener sus poderes a raya o los resultados podrian ser fatales.

Pero no la guio a la camilla. En lugar abrio la puerta de la zona restringida de su laboratorio y la invito a pasar. Extrañada. Entro y se encontro con una capsula en medio de la sala y varias computadoras que marcaban los signos vitales de algo o alguien.

Curioseo en aquella capsula y retiro la bruma para poder ver atravez del cristal. Y lo que vio la hizo retroceder con temor. Miro al doctor que en esos momentos no le prestaba atension y cambio su mirada a una de las computadoras.

Projecto: Shadow The Hedgehog.

Edad: 16

Sexo: Masculino

Raza: Erizo

Caracteristicas fisicas: Piel negra , vetas rojas en sus puas , brazos y piernas y ojos carmesi

Datos especiales: Fuerza sobre humana , habilidad de respirar bajo el agua y espacio , Supervelocidad y poderes caos en proceso.

Dejo de leer al escuchar un sonido molesto; como si una gran cantidad de aire a presion fuera liberada. Miro al doctor y luego vio como la capsula se abria. Se reunio con este y espero atenta sin apartar su vista del erizo negro.

-Recuerdas cuando dije que te conseguiria un compañero?- Lucy asintio sin mirarlo.

Entonces el cuerpo del erizo negro comenzo a dar indicios de vida. Se acerco con timidez. Aprecio atentamente cada detalle de este y sonrio al pensar que ya no volveria a estar sola.

-Antes que despierte tengo algo que hablar contigo.- Halo un par de sillas de escritorio y se sento , Lucy se acomodo en la otra viendolo de frente.

-GUN esta comenzando a sospechar. Se supone que cuando logremos curar a Maria yo debo entregarlos a ti y a Shadow. Por eso he tenido que despertar a Shadow antes de lo previsto. Estara algo debil y necesito que lo ayudes a entrenar y a fortalecese hasta que llegue el momento de la verdad.

-Hare lo que sea para salvar a Maria!- Totalmente segura de si misma , Lucy acepto.

-Lo se querida , lo se…

 **Memories pause**

El sonido de la puerta de acero la hizo caer al suelo deshorientada. Sacudio su cabeza y miro a la salida. Alli estaban un par de humanos armados e uniformados. Trato de volver a usar sus poderes pero ella sabia muy bien que hasta que la energia caos no saliera de su cuerpo no podria hacer nada.

Ambos la arrastraron por los pasillos de la base y la lanzaron en una nueva prision. Pero la diferencia era que en esta habia una ventana de cristal en una de las paredes. Un espejo para ella.

-Shacy…- Se acurruco en el suelo y dejo que el cansancio le ganara.

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Aparecio denuevo donde habia dejado a la Husky y se llevo una sorpresa al no verla alli. No pudo haber escapado o de lo contrario le habrian avisado. Miro al suelo un segundo y la imagen de aquellos ojos mirandolo con curiosidad volvieron a su mente. Parecia que ella lo conocia de algun lado y el sentia que ella era familiar. Pero no la recordaba.

-Oficial Shadow a sido relevado de la custoria de Lucy The Husky.- Su comunicador volvio a sonar.

-Mi mision aun no ha sido completada. La necesito para ello.-Respondio cortante.

-La mision a sido cancelada , señor.- Sonaba algo temerosa aquella voz.

-Patrañas!-Gruño cortando la comunicación.

Salio como alma que lleva el diablo y llego a la oficina de los superiores. Todos se retiraban de su camino o miraban al suelo. Abrio la puerta de la sala de conferencias y rapidamente vio al general.

-Shadow the Hedgehog! Que lo trae por aquí?- Saludo coordial el humano bien fornido.

-Me han relevado de mi mision sin informarlo y sin siquiera completarla.- Se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con su mirada fria.

-Ah si. La señorita The Husky ha sido trasladada a interrogaciones. Cuando tengamos la localizacion de la joven Shacy le informaremos.- Dio por terminada la discusion y le dio la espalda.

-Yo he podido sacarle la informacion facilmete.- Se sentia ofendido por aquello. Es que ellos pensaban que el no podria con aquella simple mision.

-No lo dudo! Pero por el momento nosotros nos encargaremos. Puede retirarse.

El azabache miro con molestia a su "superior" antes de salir de alli a regañadientes. Muchas veces se preguntaba porque demonios continuaba trabajando para aquellos seres inferiores a el y luego lo recordaba. "Me recuerda a ella. En cierto modo me siento como en casa."

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 _ **Asi termina este capitulo ^^ Espero que le vaya causando intriga la forma en la que he enlazado la historia de Shadow y Lucy! Muero por saber que opinan :D asi que no sean malos y dejen su review xD Nos leeremos pronto! Chao ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nuevo capitulo! Yey! *grillos en el fondo* xD yaaa! Muchas gracias a Shadow dark the hedgehog por tu review! ^^ Creo que a nadie mas le ha gustado mi fic *snif***_

 _ **Capitulo III**_

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Sonic habia escuchado como habian sido esos ultimos años para la rosada. Luego de que ellos llegaran a su mundo despues de la guerra con los metarex el grupo se habia separado y Amy rara vez era vista por alli.

Le comento que se habia enterado de que tenia una grave enfermedad y que habia pasado dos años buscando una cura. Explico que ya habia entrado a la fase terminal de aquello y que su tiempo se agotaba.

-Porque lo has hecho, Amy?- Tails intentaba comprender las razones de la rosada. El habia sido uno de los mas afectados con la destruccion de aquella maquina.

Se suponia que crearian una maquina para viajar al pasado y salvar a Cosmo. Hacia unos meses atrás Sonic habia hablado con Shadow para que los ayudara y este acepto si a cambio el podia viajar a salvar a Maria. Tenian que encontrar cuatro esmeraldas del caos.

Hacia una semana habian logrado tener éxito y la maquina estaba lista. Tenian todo preparado para los dos viajes y cuando fueron a entrar algo fallo y esta colapso.

Tails frustrado , reviso todo y se percato de que varios de los cables escensiales habian sido arrancados de su lugar. El y Sonic se encargaron de revisar las camaras de seguridad y descubrieron un individuo encapuchado destruyendo la maquinaria.

-No pueden traerlas devuelta. Ni a Cosmo ni a Maria. Por mas cruel que suene , ellas deben de morir.- Suspiro con tristeza sin poder mantenerle la mirada a sus amigos.

-Porque Amy? Porque nosotros tenemos mas derecho de vivir que ellas?- Tails habia vuelto a recaer en una depresion por causa de aquel intento fallido y el escuchar a la rosada decir aquello , solo lo heria mas.

-No se trata de que lo merezcan o no. Tails ellas se sacrificaron y porque sabian que era necesario. Ya he vivido ese momento en el que ustedes las traen devuelta. Use tu maquina para volver y destruirla en el momento justo.

Sonic y Tails no entendian bien a que se referia pero aun asi la dejaron continuar sin decir nada.

-Ustedes salvaron primero a Maria y por consiguiente Shadow moria. Ella se sacrifico porque a el no lo encontraran y al eso cambiar los agentes lo agarraron y experimentaron con el para que se volviera sumiso ante sus ordenes. Al final no resistio y murio. Al Shadow morir no habia quien luchara con Sonic cuando Eggman amenazaba con destruir la Tierra. Y al Sonic luchar solo perdia y…moria.

-Pero Eggman encontro la base espacial gracias a Shadow. Como es que si el estaba muerto el doctor la encontro?- Tails interrumpio a Amy en un intento por procesar toda la informacion.

-Maria.

-Ohhh.- Dijeron Sonic y Tails al unisono.

-Pero no que Maria estaba muy enferma?- Volvio a interrumpir Tails.- No se supone que para entonces ella estuviera muerta?

-Al ellos matar a Shadow crearon la cura para la enfermedad de ella y la salvaron.- Respondio algo impaciente. Trataba de resumir aquello y parecia imposible.- Bien. Sonic muere en el intento por vencer a Eggman y este destruye la Tierra con todos nosotros en ella. No Tierra. No nosotros. No Mobious. Porque? Nosotros fuimos quienes peleamos con los Metarex y Cosmo estaba con nosotros.

-Mmmm…

-Y si. Intentaron solo salvar a Cosmo. Pero en ese caso al final de cuentas ella se sacrifico para acabarlos. Nadie mas podia y al no premitir que ella se sacrifique todos morimos.- Tomo un momento para respirar. Tails y Sonic intentaban procesar la informacion completa y tenia logica.

-Tengo que tomar aire.- El zorrito salio de alli arrastrando las colas. El de puas azules entendio que Tails sabia que Amy tenia razon. Pero no seria facil despues de que el se habia hecho tantas ilusiones.

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Shadow habia escuchado toda la conversacion de los erizos y el zorro. El sabia que no debio de ilusionarse con aquella loca idea. Pero en cierto modo eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba en esos momentos. Sentia que debia de estar haciendo algo y aquel pensamiento lo agobiaba.

Iba a ir a su casa cuando un destello azul llamo su atension. Entonces vio como una figura se acercaba a el amenazante. Espero alerta a que aquel ser intentara dar su primer golpe. Pero no esperaba lo que paso a continuacion.

Una honda de energia lo relevo por los aires. Cayo con gracia y visible ira en sus ojos al sentir que lo habian tomado desprevenido , aun estando en guardia. "Malditos psiquicos."

-Donde esta?- El erizo plateado se mantenia levitando con sus manos y ojos iluminados con una luz verde florecente.- Ya te derrote una vez y no dudare en hacerlo denuevo!

Aquello lo hizo enfurecer aun mas. Quien demonios se creia el para llegar de esa forma y darle ordenes? Seguramente ese pobre diablo estaba buscando una muerte lenta y dolorosa y el no se la negaria. Al fin y al cabo , se la habia ganado.

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Aparecio cerca de la casa de Tails. Estaba completamente decidido a matar a quien se habia atrevido a atacar a Lucy y Shacy. Sabia muy bien quien era el unico capaz de lograrlo y que ademas estaba involucrado con los GUN.

No tuvo que buscar mucho , ya que lo tenia en frente. Ese erizo negro lo esperaba mas que preparado pero al parecer el no recordaba que el tenia poderes especiales. Sonrio ante aquello y por un momento recordo la primera vez que se encontro con el azabache.

 **Memories of Silver on**

Habia logrado entrar a la famosa estasion del ARK. El problema era que lo habia detectado casi de inmediato. Debia de actuar rapido si queria arreglar las cosas en vez de empeorarlas.

Corria de un pasillo a otro en alerta. Varios soldados y trabajadores se tropezaron con el y trataron de atacarlo , pero el tenia un escudo que lo protegia de todo daño. Relevava a todos los que no desistian en acabar con el y los dejaba inconcientes. "Esto tomara una eternidad si sigo asi." Entonces freno de golpe en medio de un pasillo. Tenia tres caminos para escoger y tras de el estaba el que habia usado para llegar ; estaba en medio de una especie de X. Soldados aparecieron por todas y cada una de las posibles entradas o salidas y cubrieron el paso.

-Rindase o nos veremos forzados a abrir fuego!- Uno de los humanos frente a el dio un paso alfrente y le ordeno parar.

Silver suspiro con cansancio. El odiaba utilizar sus poderes para causar daño pero no tenia de otra. Cerro sus ojos y se concentro. Una luz verde rodeo su cuerpo y cuando los militares iban a abrir fuego , una fuerte honda de energia los asoto contra las paredes , compañeros y lo que estuviera en su camino.

Abrio sus ojos. Miro a su entorno y vio que todos estaban en el suelo sin moverse. Debia de haber mas de una centena de hombres alli. El grasnido de la electricidad lo alerto. Las luces sobre el techo estaban destruidas y las chispas de energia amenazaban con causar un incendio. Estaba oscuro y las luces restantes de emergencia apenas y prendian y apagaban. Ignoro todo aquello y levito sobre los cuerpos.

Estuvo largo rato en su busqueda. Para su fortuna no se encontro con mas ningun humano. Parecia que habian evacuado la zona. "Ojala y no por completo. Entonces encontro una gran puerta de metal frente a el cerrada. Todas las demas habian estado abiertas menos esa. Sabia que eso solo podia significar dos cosas. O estaba alli lo que buscaba o era una trampa.

Se concentro , decodifico la contraseña de seguridad y la abrio. Todo estaba oscuro a diferencia de una especie de pescera con un liquido rosado. Acostumbro su vision a la penumbra y camino con cautela para averiguar de que se trataba. "Te encontre." Sonrio al reconocer la figura adulta que estaba buscando.

Miro el panel bajo la capsula y busco la forma de abrirla , pero un fuerte golpe en su costado lo obligo a caer lejos de alli. Las luces se encendieron y capto un destello rojizo rodearlo y luego otro golpe ; ahora en su quijada. Se estrello contra una pared de metal abollandola.

-No permitire que le hagas nada!

Creo una barrera mental y reflecto lo que sea que lo habia intentado de volver a atacar. Se paro lentamente y busco que habia sido. Entonces sintio una mirada sobre el. Giro a donde estaba la capsula y vio la figura de un erizo y unos ojos rojos mirandolo intensamente.

-Tengo que llevarmela. Igual y no podras salvarla.- Intento razonar con aquel guardian. Se relajo un poco y lo miro con seriedad.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene te largaras por donde has venido.- Aquel gruñido logro intimidarlo.

-No deseo pelear. Pero si no te quitas me vere forzado a acabar contigo.- Volvio a iluminar su cuerpo y levito mas cerca de la sombra de ojos carmesi.

-Tsk! Me gustaria verte intentarlo.- Una sonrisa torcio su rostro.

-Sera como lo desees.

Entonces lo atrapo con la ayuda de sus poderes telequineticos y lo golpeo contra todo lo que encontro. Solto al erizo al sentir sus energias abandonar su cuerpo y se acerco.

-N…o…te la lle..varas!- Un fuerte golpe lo volvio a lanzar lejos. Y aquel zoomorfo no le dio tiempo de reaccionar en esa ocacion.

Lo golpeo una y otra vez. Lo pateo y le quebro una de sus manos con una llave rapida. Shadow ,lo agarro por el cuello y lo elevo del suelo. Fue entonces cuando el erizo plateado logro ver su rostro.

Era un erizo negro con vetas rojas. Tenia un muy mal temperamento en esos momentos y sangraba por la boca y nariz gracias a sus ataques. Su agarre temblaba pero no por eso dejo de ser tan firme.

El sabia que aquella loba significaba mucho para el y estaba al tanto de que eso significaba que solo uno de los dos podria salir muerto. El sabia lo que se sentia. El haria lo mismo por Blaze. Mataria a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima ; aunque sabia que ella se defiende a la perfeccion. El no pretendia hacerle daño ; todo lo contrario. De que ella viviera dependia su futuro , por eso estaba alli. Y tambien debia dejar con vida a su atacante. Pero era obvio que el erizo no le creeria y no tenia tiempo para explicaciones asi que concentro todo su poder en su mente y agarro al erizo por la cabeza con ambas manos liberando toda aquella energia y dejandolo inconciente.

Tosio con una rodilla en el suelo y se acaricio el cuello. Vio a su adversario en el suelo y se relajo al ver que aun estaba con vida. Eso significaba que tenia que actuar rapido antes de que volviera a reaccionar. Rompio aquel cristal que aprisionaba a la husky y la cargo.

-Algun dia se volveran a encontrar.- Creo un portal y desaparecio de la estasion.

 **Memories off**

Lanzo una gran honda de energia y lo mando a volar. Alomejor en el pasado el no habia querido lastimarlo pero ahora era diferente; claro que no al punto de matarlo. Esas dos canes eran importantes para el y el se habia metido con ellas.

Lo vio caer con una rodilla en el suelo ; como si nada hubiera pasado. Los encerro a ambos en un campo para que no se le escapara y le exigio que le dijera donde estaba Lucy. Aquel erizo negro rio al escucharlo y se abalanzo sobre el. Ambos se golpearon hasta el cansancio. Cada vez con mas fuerza y furia. Entonces Silver le dio un rodillaso en el estomago que lo hizo escupir sangre. Tomo aire confiado de que tendria un momento de ventaja. Error.

 **-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Shadow se seco la sangre de sus labios y agarro a aquel molesto erizo de puas metalicas por el cuello y lo tacleo contra el suelo sin soltarlo. Presiono su cuello con fuerza buscando axficiarlo y noto como el erizo se relajaba. Deja vu? Exacto. Agarro las manos de Silver justo antes de que aprisionaran su cabeza ; preveniendo el ataque que lo dejaria fuera. Por desgracia esa energia igual salio de sus manos y los afecto a ambos.

Salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas , chocando con las paredes del escudo que Silver habia creado. Se paro con sus piernas tambaleantes y una fuerte punzada lo obligo a llevar sus manos a su cabeza por acto de inercia.

-Asi que me recuerdas.- Silver se detuvo frente a el , igual de debil. Tenia su respiracion agitada y tambien le temblaban las piernas.

-Quien eres?- Lo miro a los ojos con cierta dificultad.

-No me conoces realmente. Pero ya habiamos luchado. Te has vuelto mas fuerte.- Mas que un cumplido aquello sono con molestia dado el tono de voz que el plateado utilizo.

-Porque?

-Por la misma razon. Aunque ahora yo soy quien la esta defendiendo.- Se dejo caer dando por terminada aquella batalla.

-La loba…- Susurro confundido.

 _ **Asi termina! Muchas gracias por leerme! *grillos* . ajam! XD Muero por saber si alguien me lee D: Den señales de vida! Jajaajja ok Nos leeremos pronto! Chao! ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo IV**_

 _ **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**_

Abrio sus ojos de golpe al sentir un fuerte dolor en su costado. Miro con temor la cabina en la que estaba metida. Una especie de ducha , pensaba ella. Sus manos estaban encadenadas a la pared frente a ella y sus piernas al suelo. Estaba parada pero gracias a las ataduras de sus muñecas su cuerpo estaba algo encorbado para alfrente. Alli apenas y cabia ella con su enorme cola.

-Esto es lo que haremos.- Una voz autoritaria y ruda resono por un altavoz en el techo de aquel cajon.- Del techo caera agua hirviendo y luego helada y se repetira el proceso hasta que decida hablar.- Casi podia imaginar la sonrisa triunfante de aquel humano.- O puedes evitarte un mal rato y hablar desde ahora.

-Pudrete.-Escupio sus palabras cuan veneno.

Y como aquel militar habia explicado , agua hirviendo callo sobre ella quemando su piel.- Ahhhhh!- El humo comenzo a llenar su camara de tortura y su pelaje poco a poco comenzo a ceder. Su vista se nublo poco a poco.

 **Memories of Lucy on**

-Ha quedado todo claro?- Asintio con algo de tristeza y volvio su vista al erizo negro.- Lamento mucho no haber podido hacer las cosas diferentes. Los militares no me dieron tiempo y…

-Esta bien. Entiendo. Me has dado la vida y estoy en deuda con usted.- Sonrio con calidez y alejo toda señal de pesar.- Disfrutare al maximo mi tiempo! Esa sera mi recompensa y si Maria se recupera todo habra valido la pena!- Le dio un abrazo y salto a reunirse con su nuevo compañero.

El doctor carraspeo para calmarse y seco un par de lagrimas que empañaban su vista en aquellos momentos. Aquellas criaturas eran como sus hijos y su destino no seria nada justo.

-Ahora estara bajo tu cuidado. Enseñale todo lo que sabes.- Oprimio un ultimo boton en su computador y salio de alli.

Vio como aquella figura se sentaba en su lugar y abria sus ojos lentamente. Sonrio al ver aquellos ojos carmin fijarse en los fuegos de ella y este la miro con confusion.

-Quien eres?-Su voz era fria , pero con un dejo de curiosidad.

-Lucy! Mi nombre es Lucy the Husky! Y tu eres Shadow the Hedgehog!- Se presento con energia y tomo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Shadow sonrio de medio lado agradecido y trato de caminar.

-Tranquilo. Estaras algo debil pero pronto seras la criatura mas fuerte! Seras la forma de vida perfecta!- Lo abrazo entusiasmada y lo vio sonrojarse.

-Que haces?- Giro su cabeza como un cachorrito y la miro serio.

-Te abraze , tonto jajaja.

-Que es eso?- fijo su vista en la cola de Lucy y la señalo.

-Ah es…- Escondio aquel miembro en su espalda y miro al suelo.- Es mi cola. Tu tambien tienes una.

Shadow giro su vista a su espalda y vio la diminuta y puntiaguda cola que posaba bajo sus puas y luego volvio a mirarla. Ella jugaba con sus dedos y se miraba algo triste.

-Me gusta mas la tuya.-Agrego con total sinceridad.

-Enserio?-Inquirio sorprendida.

Lo vio asintir y un calor extraño se apodero de sus mejillas. Volvio a sonreir y tomo su mano para sacarlo de alli.-Ven! Quiero presentarte a alguien!

 **Memories pause**

-Shadow…-susurro con debilidad volviendo a la realidad.

Ahora comenzaba a caer agua congelada , rematando las heridas creadas por el agua caliente. No tenia casi fuerzas para quejarse. Sus lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua que escurria por su rostro y ahora su cuerpo retumbaba por causa del frio. Esperaba una ipotermia segura.

 _ **Memories of Lucy on**_

Estaba junto a Maria viendo una pelicula animada en aquella sala de juegos. Debia de tener unos diecinueve años para entonces. Toda una mujer con un cuerpo envidiable y su gloriosa cola era la envidia de muchas y el anhelo de otros.

-Señorita ,The Husky. El señor Dean desea verla.-Un humano , mas amigable que los que normalmente se comunicaban con ella , entro a aquel cuarto.

-Dean?- Abrio sus ojos como plato y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse nerviosa ante la idea.

-Awww te dije que este castor esta loco por ti! Jajajaja.- Bromeo Maria sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-N…no es cierto!- Se sonrojo aun mas con el solo pensamiento. Dean era el chico mas popular y guapo de la estasion; despues de Shadow. "Shadow." Recordo al erizo de puas negras y toda su emocion se fue al suelo.- Hagalo pasar por favor.

El soldado asintio y se marcho. Maria apago el televisor y se fue a otra seccion para dejarla a solas. No tardo mucho en aparecer. Un castor blanco de ojos purpuras. Todo un galan. Su sonrisa divertida le devolvio el nerviosismo a la husky.

-Hola , Dean.- Sonrio nerviosa y lo invito a sentarse a su lado.

-Lamento aparecer sin avisar. Es que no podia esperar hasta el lunes.- Se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-De que se trata?- Lo miro curiosa.

-Es que pronto sera nuestro baile y bueno jejeje yo pensaba…digo me gustaria saber si tu…bueno…Quieres ir conmigo?- El pobre parecia un mar de nervios y atropellaba sus palabras al hablar.

-jajaja claro que si!- Asintio gustosa y le brindo su mas sincera sonrisa.

En el pasillo se encontraba Shadow apunto de entrar. Freno de golpe al escuchar la risa de Lucy y la de alguien mas que el no lograba reconocer. Se asomo y vio con molestia aquel castor por las que todas sus compañeras se babeaban y fruncio su ceño y escucho como Lucy aceptaba salir con el en su prom. Decidio restarle importancia y se marcho.

 _ **Memorier pause**_

-No…di..re nada!- Respondio por decima vez frustrando a su torturador.

El agua volvio a correr pero en esta ocasion era una combinacion de helada e hirviendo.- La matara , señor. No cree que deberiamos descansar?- Una nueva voz , un tanto preocupada , se escucho en la bocina.- Mientras ella tenga energia caos en su interior no podra morir.- Alli estaba su perpetuador.

Respiro con dificultad perdiendo el conocimiento nuevamente.

 _ **Memories on**_

El castor salio con una gran sonrisa de la habitacion. Entonces vio como la niña de ojos azules corria en su direccion y se reunia con ella volviendo a prender el televisor.

-No me preguntaras que queria?- Algo desconcertada se giro a ver a Maria.

-No.- Por primera vez la vio seria. Ese tono era nuevo.

-Que ocurre?- Se paro frente a ella y apago el televisor. La miro con preocupacion al no comprender.

-Se supone que tu compañero debe de ser Shadow no el!- Se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus cachetes en un puchero infantil.

-Shadow?-Cuestiono con confusion.

-Ya lo olvidaste?-la joven humana parecia , irritada?

-No.-Respondio con sus orejas abajo.

-Entonces?

-Maria…-Respiro profundo para relajarse y evitar decaer ante la tristeza.- Shadow y yo no estamos forzados a enamorarnos , sabes?- Intento sonar lo mas calmada posible.

-Pero tu si lo quieres! Lo he visto en tus ojos cuando estan juntos! Incluso cuando pelean ries como tonta y te sonrojas! Ademas…

-Pero el no siente lo mismo.- Se giro para darle la espalda y camino mirando por una de las ventanas.

-No es cierto! El tambien te quiere!- La niña se cruzo de brazos y sus palabras se quebraron.

-Linda hay muchas formas de querer a alguien. Muchas clases de amor. Y el solo me ve como una hermana.-Hizo una mueca de molestia al sentir como una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro.

-Mentira!-Inflo sus cachetes molesta.

-Maria…- La niña la abrazo con fuerza y sintio como su pelaje se humedecia con sus calidas lagrimas.

-Ultimamente te la pasas triste y no me gusta que estes asi.- Confeso abrazandola mas fuerte.

-Ya se me pasara. Ahora lo importante es que tu…

-NO! Siempre se preocupan por mi! Y tu que? Y los demas que? No importan? A caso no me has dicho que es malo ser egoista?- Sus quejidos se intensificaron y alertaron a varios enfermeros.

-Es cierto. Pero esto es parte de la vida. Si todo fuera bueno como sabrias apreciar lo que es deverdad la felicidad?- Volvio a abrazarla y entonces sintio como poco a poco se calmaba.- Todo estara bien. Lo prometo.

Los enfermeros tomaron a Maria y se la llevaron para darle un calmante. Lucy trato de detenerlos diciendo que ya estaba bien pero la alejaron de ella y se fueron. Un par de soldados bloquearon la salida y no le quedo mas que esperar.

-Todo estara bien…-repitio no muy convencida de aquello.

 _ **Memories pause**_

Su cuerpo callo al suelo sin fuerzas y abrio sus ojos buscando poder hubicarse. Unos seis militares la rodearon con lo que parecian ser unos latigos en sus manos. Latigos con electricidad que no serian bueno en su cuerpo mojado.

-Habla!- Reconocio la voz que anteriormente habia hablado en el intercon. Un humano mayor de pelo blanco y cara de pocos amigos amenazando con dar el primer golpe.

Sonrio confiada y nego con la cabeza dejandose caer de nueva cuenta. Su hija estaba bien y era lo unico que le importaba ahora. Que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran.

 ***sas!***

 _ **Memories of Lucy on**_

Habia pasado un año luego de su graduacion y ahora estaba forzada a ir a entrenamientos intensivos en las intalasiones de GUN. Lo odiaba. Ahora que podia manejar sus poderes a la perfeccion no queria saber nada de ellos. No queria convertirse en un arma para aquella organización de morones; como ella solia decirles.

Tambien estaba algo incomoda con el hecho de que Shadow se habia distanciado de ella y que la evadia todo el tiempo. Se la pasaba metido en el gimnasio y campo de obstaculos para tratar de romper el mayor record ; el suyo.

Era ironico que ellos dormian en la misma habitacion. Era estupido que luego de cuatro años de amistad el se alejara sin darle razon. Pero ella trataba de hacer caso omiso. Lo que mas le importaba ahora era cuidar de Maria. Cada vez la notaba mas enferma y eso le preocupaba. Solo faltaba un año para que ella puriera hacer finalmente algo para avanzar con su cura y necesitaba que la joven resistiera.

Estaba en una sala amplia en donde se podia ver la Tierra de cerca y a la distancia varios planetas. Maria adoraba ese lugar y pasaba horas en silencio apreciandolo.

Ella en lo personal , le tenia algo de fobia a aquella zona abierta. Esa enorme ventana de cristal la hacia sentir insegura y temia que se rompiera y cayera al espacio.

-Lucy.

Se tenso por completo al escuchar ser nombrada por aquella voz grave. Ya habia olvidado cuando habia sido la ultima vez que lo esucho dirigirse hacia ella. Respiro hondo sabiendo que no podria ser para nada bueno , por el tono que utilizo.

-Si?- Trago pesado y lo miro sobre su hombro. Maria no parecia percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- Aquel comando la asusto aun mas.

-T..e escucho.-Se volteo con nerviosismo.

-En privado.- vio como se cruzaba de brazos tratando de verse mas dominante. Vaya que lo consiguio. Shadow habia cambiado mucho fisicamente. Ya no era el joven erizo al cual ella habia entrenado y cuidado por un tiempo. Incluso su voz era diferente ; mucho mas oscura.

-Pero…

-No lo repetire.

Le dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar fuera de la sala. Acaricio la cabeza de Maria y le indico que volveria pronto , ella solo asintio con una sonrisa. Ya se imaginaba lo que el le diria. Un buen sermon le esperaba y se sentia aburrida de solo pensarlo.

-Te parece gracioso?- Arqueo una ceja mientras la invitaba a entrar a la arena de combate que tenian preparada. A esa hora siempre estaba vacia.

-Mmmm…no.- Se trago su risa y oculto la sonrisa. Entro despacio y se cruzo de brazos justo en el centro de aquella cancha de arena.

-Que demonios pasa contigo?- Borro todo rastro de tranquilidad y la comenzo a regañar como si tuviera cinco años.

-Que hize ahora?-Se quejo mirando al techo.

-Porque mejor no preguntas que NO hiciste?

-Ahhhh! Ya veo! - Sonrio y lo miro retante.- Pero sabes que? No pienso discutir contigo! Si quieren decirme algo que me envien a un superior!- Le dio la espalda y camino a la salida.

Shadow aparecio frente a ella impidiendole el paso y viendola con molestia.- Es que acaso no te paresco un superior? Por quien me tomas?-Elevo la voz acercandose a ella amenazante.

-ajajaaja bromeas?-Respondio burlona mirandolo de arribabajo , sorprendiendolo con su actitud pero el le gruño.- El que seas un año mayor que yo no te hace superior. El que tengas super fuerza y velocidad no te hace ser mejor que yo.- Lo provoco levitando alrededor de el.

-No me provoques. Actua como lo que eres maldita sea!- La sostuvo con fuerza del brazo.

-Que soy?- Sonrio confiada.

-Una adulta. Dejate de niñerias y…

Se solto de su agarre , puso sus pies en el suelo y lo elevo a el.- Ganame en una batalla y seras superior. Solo asi ganaras el derecho de hablarme como tal.- Lo dejo caer y se coloco en posicion de batalla.

-Humph…-Logro captar una media sonrisa en el rostro de Shadow. Aquello la hizo sentir cosas que se habia empeñado en olvidar , pero alli estaban atormentandola nuevamente.

Sintio su agarre y luego una de sus piernas golpeo las de ella por atrás haciendola caer. Agito su cabeza para concentrarse y cuando Shadow se disponia a aplicarle una llave en la cola ella lo golpeo con la misma lanzandolo lejos. El freno con un medio split y volvio a ella en un parpadeo , pero choco con una barrera mental.

-Ups! Deberias fijarte donde pisas jajajaja!- Lo volvio a elevar y lo golpeo contra el suelo. Corrio aprobechando que estaba en el suelo y le torcio su tobillo en una llave bastante dolorosa. La ventaja de el tambien era su desventaja , ella sabia que la mejor forma de ganarle era volviendolo lento.

-Grrrr…- El azabache giro y atrapo ambas manos de Lucy en su espalda y las cruzo para luego presionar su espina con su rodilla.

-Ahhh!- Chillo al sentir como sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo y trato de crear una barrera mental para alejarlo de ella , pero no funsionaba.- Que demonios?

-He aprendido varios trucos.- Alardeo con orgullo en su oreja causandole un escalofrio que recorrio toda su columna.

Entonces se giro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y trato de darle un golpe en la quijada pero Shadow fue mas rapido y agarro su puño en el aire y cruzo sus manos sobre su cabeza dejandola inmobil. Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes regulando sus respiraciones. La sonrisa triunfaante de Shadow de borro al escucharla sollozar mirando en otra direccion.

-Que ocurre?- Era aquello preocupacion?- Te he lastimado demasiado?- Solto sus manos y agarro su rostro para que lo mirara. Lucy sacudio sus manos y trato de levantarse.

-Se lo que querias decir. Se que es lo que tengo que hacer y no necesito un guardia para que me obligue. Ya he completado mi entrenamiento y no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en cosas que ya se , cuando Maria me necesita.- Shadow volvio a aprisionar sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Te he preguntado que…

-Ya se lo que preguntaste! No me has lastimado demasiado! Soy una maldita arma de la milicia!- Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr.

-Entonces?- Su mirada se suavizo al igual que su agarre pero no la solto.

-Porque?-Cuestiono en medio de otro sollozo.

-Porque que?

-Porque te has alejado? Porque me evitas como si tuviera sarna o apestara? Porque me siento tan sola durmiendo a tu lado cuando , cuando…- Se ahogo por causa de su respiracion agitada y las lagrimas no paraban de correr.

-Lucy…

-Sueltame!- Libero sus manos y se sento pero Shadow no se movio. En cambio la abrazo con fuerza , aun sobre ella ,esperando a que se calmara.

-Lo hize por ti…- susurro con dolor. Ella no dijo nada. Solo siguio luchando por que el la soltara y chillando sin parar. Parecia que llevaba demasiado tiempo oprimiendo aquel dolor y acababa de explotar.- Estabas enamorada de ese castor…no queria que te lastimaran…

-Jajajajaja…- Aquella risa ironica lo callo. Ambos quedaron en silencio y ella alfin correspondio aquel abrazo.-Eres un tonto!- Se alejo de el y se dejo caer de nuevo en la arena.-Yo no estaba enamorada de el! Estaba enamorada de ti! El unico que me lastimo fuiste tu!- Aquella confesion le supo tan amarga que dejo de llorar. Volvio a mirar a otro lado y espero que el se quitara.

-Que?-Sonrio de medio lado sin mirarlo. Enserio el no se habia dado cuenta o solo estaba actuando? No. Shadow nunca a sido falso y aquello realmente le habia sorprendido y en cierto modo herido.

-No lo repetire.-Era la primera vez que ella le hablaba molesta.

-Lo siento…-susurro con sus orejas abajo.

-Sentirlo no basta. Solo dejame ir…

-Jamas…

Iba a soltar otro comentario sarcastico cuando sintio que la volvia a agarrar de su rostro y rosaba sus labios con los de ella. Abrio sus ojos por la sorpresa. Enserio el la estaba besando? Sonrio en medio de aquel beso y termino correspondiendolo. No recordaba cuantas veces habia soñado con aquel momento. Un beso puro y sincero que hablaba por si solo. Acaricio sus puas delicadamente y coloco una de sus manos alrededor de su cuello para tenerlo mas cerca ; si eso era posible.

Se separaron con sus respiraciones y palpitaciones mucho mas aceleradas que luego de su pelea y se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo tambien me he enamorado de ti.-Confeso seriamente mirandola a los ojos.

 _ **Memories pause**_

Sentia como su piel se desgarraba y su cuerpo perdia movilidad. Ya casi no sentia dolor y estaba por rendirse. Dejar de respirar como habia sido su destino desde que habia sido creada. Pero las alarmas de la base se activaron y se podia escuchar una voz robotica decir repetitivamente : alerta , intruso.

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Destruyeron una por una , las paredes de aquella base. Silver se encargaba de relevar a los uniformados y reflectar las balas , mientras Shadow lo guiaba atravez de aquel laberinto. Entonces llegaron al punto exacto. Una enorme sala totalmente blanca y con la suficiente luz para derretirle la retina a cualquiera.

Alli se encontraba aquel superior con latigo en mano frente al cuerpo inerte de la cachorro bañada en sangre. Shadow abrio sus ojos totalmente desconcertado al ver aquella escena y poco a poco le comenzo a hervir la sangre al encontrarse con aquellos ojos fuego sin vida. _"Buscala. Ella te necesita."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo: V**_

 _ **-00000000000000000000000000-**_

Silver lanzo lejos al humano y con sus poderes le ato aquel latigo en el cuello dejandolo inmobil gracias a la descarga. Shadow corrio y tomo en brazos a Lucy buscando alguna señal de vida.

-Hace mucho que no veia esos ojos…-la escucho hablar en un hilo de voz mirandolo con una sonrisa.

-Que?-Su voz fria sono con sorpresa.

-Lucy!- Silver se arrodillo frente a Shadow para revisarla. Se veia alarmado.- Que sientes?- Acaricio su rostro con cuidado de no lastimar sus heridas.

En ese instante Shadow alejo a Silver de ella y la abrazo con mas fuerza. Aquella accion mas que molestar a Silver lo hizo sonreir. Ese era el erizo que el habia conocido, el Shadow que defenderia a aquella criatura con dientes y garras , dar su vida si era necesario.

-Es bueno saber que aunque no la recuerdas aun tienes sentimientos por ella.- Se paro luego de aquel comentario y abrio un portal para trasladarse lejos de aquella zona de peligro.

Shadow se sintio mas confundido aun y volvio a mirarla , pero ella estaba inconciente. Entro al portal y aparecieron en donde se habian enfrentado.-Ocultemonos en casa de Tails.- Comando caminando en direccion a la casa del zorrito esperando que sus jefes no los buscaran alli.

 _ **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**_

Amy se habia quedado dormida en los brazos de Sonic. Este la abrazaba de manera protectora mientras observaba a su amigo naranja buscar informacion acerca de aquella extraña enfermedad que ella tenia. Y como ella dijo en un principio , no tenia cura.

-Tiene que haber una forma.- Frustrado , Sonic animo a su amigo a que continuara.

-Llevo horas buscando informacion. Es demasiado rara y no se han preocupado por encontrar una cura.- Nego con su cabeza sintiendose mal por el erizo de puas azules y su amiga.

Sonic dejo a Amy en el sofa con cuidado de no levantarla y se unio a Tails en otra computadora.

-Estas seguro?

-Ammmmmm!- El grito de Tails fue callado por la mano de Sonic. Silver habia aparecido junto con Shadow a sus espaldas y les habia dado un susto de muerte. El azul miro a la rosada esperando que no se hubiera despertado y suspiro tranquilo al ver que aun dormia placidamente. Luego le envio una mirada acusadora a su amigo.

-Que? Ellos son los que me asustaron.- Se cruzo de brazos y resoplo como niño recien regañado.

-Quienes son ellos?- Sonic miro con curiosidad al plateado y a la husky en brazos del azabache.

-Esta herida! Traiganla!- Tails halo a Shadow alarmado y lo guio hasta una seccion de su casa que estaba dedicada unica y exclusivamente para medicina. La recostaron en una camilla y el zorro comenzo a revisar su vitales. Shadow lo miraba con cierta desconfianza y recelo pero sabia que ella necesitaria ayuda.

-Puedes ayudarla?- Silver aparecio aun con preocupacion en su rostro.

-Hare lo que pueda. Tiene quemaduras por todo su cuerpo , su cola rota y heridas profundas.- Comenzo a apuntar en su computadora en donde aparecio el cuerpo de Lucy en tres dimenciones y le mostraban lo que estaba fallando en su sistema. Sin duda Tails tenia los mejores avances cuando se trataba de medicina.

-Que demonios le ha pasado?- Sonic veia aterrado los reportes de la computadora , sorprendido de que aun estuviera viva.

-Eso no te incumbe , faker.- Gruño con fastidio mirando la cola de Lucy y sintiendose culpable.

-De algo si estoy seguro , ella esta viva de milagro.- Comento Tails preparando unos cedantes y medicamentos para el dolor.

-Que es esa mancha rosada?- Silver señalo una de las pantallas de la habitacion en la cual salia las temperaturas del cuerpo marcadas en diferentes colores.

-Eso no…Shadow parate aquí!- Tails volvio a halar a Shadow a otra camilla.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso!- Se quejo viendolo con molestia.

-Solo acuestate!- Shadow puso sus ojos en blanco e hizo lo que decia el zorro. Y entonces la imagen de las temperaturas del erizo negro aparecieron en pantalla , pero a diferencia de las de la husky ; estas estaban en su mayoria en tonos rosas.

-Energia caos.-Susurro Sonic incredulo.

-Exacto!- Salto el de dos colas y regreso a la computadora.

-Que significa?- Silver aun no entendia.

-Que el milagro que la salvo es la energia caos.- Tails comenzo a inyectar los antibioticos.

-Pero como llego ahí!- El de puas plateadas se empezaba a impacientar.

Entonces tanto Sonic como Tails miraron a Shadow respondiendo aquella pregunta. Silver abrio sus ojos y exclamo un : ohhhh! Al entender.

-Por lo visto la causa de sus heridas has sido tu!- Tails tuvo que detener a Sonic al caminar mas que decidido a darle una paliza a Shadow.

-No! Shadow si la ataco pero no la lastimo a este punto.-Shadow miro a Silver con sorpresa en sus ojos. Acaso el lo estaba defendiendo?

-Explicate.-Gruño Sonic impaciente.

-Shadow la capturo y GUN la torturo.-Afirmo seriamente el plateado.

-Y te parece poco?-Grito mas alterado.

-Shadow?- Todos dejaron su discusión y vieron a Lucy sentarse debilmente. Shadow se acerco lentamente mirandola a los ojos.-Me recuerdas?- Sus ojos estaban esperanzados pero ella sabia que talvez no era lo que ella pensaba.

-No.-Nego cruzado de brazos.

Aparto la mirada y suspiro con desanimo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.- Volvio a hablar con su tipico tono frio. Ella asintio con una dulce sonrisa y paseo su mirada por la habitacion.

-Silver?-Lo nomrbo con una media sonrisa.

-Porque no te estas recuperando , Lu?-Sus ojos apagados le indicaba lo preocupado que estaba por ella.

-Es…la energia caos.

-Como sabes que tienes energia caos en tu cuerpo?- Tails se unio a la conversacion curioso.

-Mi cuerpo fue creado para absorber todo tipo de impactos y usarlos como ventaja. Pero al absorber una energia tan pura mis poderes se desactivaron por completo.- Respondio con amabilidad y una sonrisa.

-Creada? Te refieres…

-Como Shadow…si.- Le respondio a Sonic de la misma manera. Shadow solo escuchaba atento aquella conversacion.

-Sonic?- Amy se asomo con sus ojos somnolientos al cuarto.

-Ammes? Deberias estar descansando.- La regaño alcanzandola para ayudarla a caminar.

-Cada vez duermo menos.- Suspiro con cansancio mirando a todos los presentes.

-Emmm bueno ahora que estamos todos , seria conveniente presentarnos jejeje.- Tails invito a Sonic y Amy a que se reunieran.- El es Sonic , Amy y mi nombre es Miles pero puedes llamarme Tails.- Sonrio con calides.

Lucy asintio y volvio a sonreir.- El es Silver y mi nombre es Lucy.- Silver asintio.

-Muy bien! Ya es hora de irnos.- Se quejo algo hastiado de la reunion absurda en medio de aquel lio.

-Relajate Shads. No quieres ayudar a tu amiga?- Sonic lo interrumpio.

-No veo que mas puedan hacer.- Se cruzo de brazos y se reunio cerca de Lucy.

-Si la energia caos es lo que esta evitando que tus poderes regresen , entonces debemos sacarla.- Silver señalo aquel monitor de nueva cuenta.

-Amy puedes venir un momento?- La peticion de la husky dejo a todos sorprendidos.

-Yo?-Cuestiono con debilidad señalandose.

-Alguien mas se llama asi?- Bromeo calmada. Amy camino lentamente y se sento a su lado con timidez. Entonces Lucy la estudio con la mirada y la miro con costernacion.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu enfermedad.- Comento tomando su mano.

-Co…como lo sabes?- Sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordar que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Mi mejor amiga padecia de esta enfermedad. Reconozco los sintomas facilmente.- Recordo con pesar soltandola.-Cuanto tiempo?

-M…menos de dos meses.- Las lagrimas se hecharon a correr y Sonic y Tails se taparon la boca al escuchar aquello.

-Yo puedo ayudarte.- Le sonrio acariciando su cabello.

-De…deverdad?- Sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza.

-Asi es.-Asintio con seguridad.

-Lucy?-El plateado las interrumpio.

-Se lo que diras. Pero no hemos pasado por todo esto por nada. Si no pude ayudar a Maria , a ella si la ayudare.

-Maria?- Shadow hablo por primera vez en un largo rato y se atraveso entre ella y Amy.

-Si Shadow. Maria Robotnik.

-No es posible.- Miro a un lado tratando de procesar aquella informacion.

-Tu y yo fuimos creados con el mismo proposito. Por eso nos conocemos.-Indico sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Pero yo no te recuerdo!- Silver creo una barrera para alejarlo de Lucy al notar que empezaba a perder el control.

-No le hare nada.-Gruño viendo al erizo plateado sobre su hombro.

-No confio en ti.- Se cruzo de brazos sin retirar la barrera.

Una explosion de escucho a la distancia y el sonido de un grupo de helicopteros les avisaron que GUN ya estaba cerca de encontrarlos.- Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Silver iba a cargar a Lucy pero ya Shadow se le habia adelantado.

 _ **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**_

Sentia que habia hablado mas de la cuenta , pero al ver a la rosada sintio la necesidad de hablarle y darle la esperanza que tanto buscaba. Entonces unas fuertes explosiones a la distacia les advirtio que debian de huir de alli o todos perderian la esperanza.

Entonces cuando iba a responder le a Shadow , este ya la tenia en brazos y estaba listo para salir de alli pero comenzo a discutir con Silver nuevamente. Miro a la rosada una vez mas y esta le devolvio la mirada.

-Volvere pronto con la cura. Te lo prometo.- Amy asintio agradecida.

-Llevate esto. Necesitara que tengan buen cuidado de sus heridas.-Tails le extendio un botiquin de primeros auxilios a Silver y luego un bulto con otros productos de cuidado intensivo y luego de agradecerles volvio a crear un nuevo portal.

-Esperen!- Sonic corrio frente a ellos.- Eggman! Eggman puede encontrar la forma de sacar la energia caos!- Shadow asintio y luego de que el plateado se fuera , el lo siguio.

 _ **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**_

Ahora aparecieron en aquella casa escondida en el bosque a la cual Shacy habia acudido en su ayuda. Le indico a Shadow que recostara a la can en un mueble que adornaba la pequeña sala.

-No podemos ir con Eggman.- Comenzo a dar vueltas en el centro de la estancia causando que las tablas rechinaran con su paso.

-No veo otra forma.- Lucy se habia sentado con la ayuda de Shadow. Los cedantes que Tails le habia dado habian surtido efecto. No estaba totalmente aliviada , pero el dolor se habia vuelto soportable.

-Ya se!

-No. Eso tampoco.- Nego cruzada de brazos.

-Pero…

-No Silver! Ni yo abria podido lograrlo sin matar al afectado en el intento. Ademas , que haras con la energia cuando la saques? Liberarla?- Trato de razonar con el plateado.

-Mmm…Shadow!- Trono sus dedos ante la respuesta y sus ojos se iluminaro por la alegria.

-No experimentaras conmigo!- Se quejo sin entender que era lo que se proponia.

-Vamos! Es para ayudar a Lucy. Y en todo caso si algo sale mal lo mas que puedes obtener son memorias de ella.- Se encogio de hombros.

-Que?- Se paro alarmada.-Te parece poco?

-Dejen de quejarse! Es una opcion y la pondremos a prueba.- Shadow y Lucy pusieron sus ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo.

 _ **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**_

Silver les habia pedido que se pararan uno frente al otro. Lucy miraba al suelo apenada y algo temerosa de volver a enfocarse en aquellas orbes rojas. Temia volver a perderse en ellas y no poder regresar.

Shadow , en cambio , la estudiaba. Todos sus gestos , actitudes y quejidos. Sonreia demasiado como para haber sido torturada no hace un par de horas atrás.

-Junten sus frentes.- Silver se coloco frente a ellos , formando un triangulo. Parecia muy concentrado.

-Que?- En ese momento Lucy miro a Silver y Luego a Shadow. Silver solo hizo un gesto para que procediera. Shadow por su parte no le habia quitado los ojos de encima. "Porque a mi?"

Ambos dieron un paso alfrente y bajaron un poco la mirada para que sus frentes hicieran contacto con la del otro. Un gran escalofrio recorrio la espina dorsal de la loba. Ambos respiraron profundamente , como si estuvieran sincronizados y fue cuando alfin hicieron contacto visual.

Silver coloco una mano en la cabeza de Lucy y otra en la de Shadow , haciendo presion para que se unieran por completo. El azabache solto un leve gruñido y le envio una mirada asesina a Silver por el rabo del ojo. Lucy no pudo evitar reir ante aquello y eso llamo la atension de aquellos ojos sangre de nueva cuenta.

Fue entonces cuando Silver cerro sus ojos y sus manos se iluminaron. Un manto de luz rodeo los cuerpos de Shadow y Lucy y ambos calleron en una especie de limbo. La loba hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir como algo se quebraba en su cabeza. El plateado habia entrado a su mente en ese momento. A diferencia de ella , Shadow parecia muy relajado.

 **Memories of Shadow on**

Estaba recostado con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza , en su cama esperando a que le indicaran algo para hacer. Entonces el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo alerto ; aunque se quedo en su lugar.

-Donde esta?…- Aquella voz apresurada y en casi susurro delato la identidad de quien invadia su momento de paz. Una joven lobo de unos diez y seis años de edad buscaba con desesperacion en su lado del cuarto.- Aquí esta!- Entonces una sonrisa entusiasta adorno su rostro. Buscaba una especie de brazalete. Entonces giro sobre sus pasos para salir de alli.

-Luz?- Su voz de adolecente resono en toda la recamara llamando la atension de la joven que parecia ignorar su presencia.

-Que?- Se giro y fijo sus ojos fuego sobre los carmin de el y le brindo una dulce sonrisa.

-Estas molesta conmigo?- Se levanto y reunio con ella. Su semblante permanecia serio.

-Ajajaja…Porque habria de estar molesta contigo tonto?- Su melodiosa voz le provoco un homigueo en el estomago.

-Es que…ya no entrenas conmigo y bueno…- se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza con cierto nerviosismo.-…

-Claro que paso tiempo contigo! Dormimos en el mismo cuarto. Y entrenamos de vez en cuando.- Torcio su sonrisa al parecerle extraño aquel reclamo.

-Pero…

-Se que ya no entrenamos casi , pero es que yo ya no tengo nada nuevo que mostrarte. No es lo mismo que cuando despertaste y tenia que darte de comer. Ahora eres mas fuerte e independiente y tus entrenamientos son responsabilidad de GUN.- Lo tomo por los hombros y le explico tratando de sonar lo mas comprensiva posible.

Asintio no muy convencido y una mueca de desanimo se formo en sus labios mientras miraba a otra direccion.-Mmm…ya se! Mañana entrenaremos toda la mañana! Lo prometo- Lo obligo a verla mientras ella saltaba alegre.

-Mañana tienes clases…- Murmuro al negar con la cabeza y cruzarse de brazos.

-Y? La escuela no es mi vida. Puedo faltar cuando me de la gana!- Coloco ambas manos en sus caderas y puso una mueca divertida buscando animarlo.- Te has vuelto un amargado! Jajajaja.

-Jumph!- No pudo evitar sonreir de medio lado.

-Lucy? Tardas mucho?- La dulce voz de Maria resono en su comunicador de mano.

-Ah! Voy para alla!- Se alejo de Shadow algo alarmada.- No te amanescas porque entrenaremos desde temprano! No quiero que andes gruñendo con pereza! Jajajaja Nos vemos en la noche!- Le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla y se marcho corriendo como una niña.

Toco su mejilla , aun sintiendo sus labios besarlo. Se sonrojo por completo y sonrio ampliamente al saber que en la mañana volverian a estar juntos.

 _ **Memories pause**_

Shadow abrio los ojos de golpe ante aquel recuerdo. Mas que de Lucy , parecia de el. Como si aquella coneccion le hubiera devuelto aquella memoria.

-Concentrate , Shadow.-Miro con el rabo del ojo al erizo plateado al escuchar aquel susurro. No lo miraba pero sabia que aquello debia de ser algo complicado. Ademas queria mas. Queria obtener respuestas y asi las podia obtener.

Volvio a mirar a la femina y su corazon salto un latido. Sonrio levemente y volvio a cerrar sus ojos.

 _ **Memories of Shadow on**_

*Bip!Bip!Bip!*

-Espera!- Lucy se detuvo al escuchar a lo lejos como su comunicador sonaba.

-Olvidate de eso por un rato , quieres?- Estaba irritado por aquella interrupcion. Ellos llevaban apenas un par de horas calentando y haciendo ejercicios. La estaba pasando demasiado bien con ella y no iba a permitir que nadie los volviera a apartar.

Se dezlizo con sus patines a la velocidad del sonido y agarro el aparato antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarlo.- jajaja! Dame eso Sombra!- Corrio para arrebatarselo de las manos y el solo la esquivava de un lado a otro. En un principio ella reia y parecia que se divertia pero luego se puso seria y se lo pidio de favor.

-No!- Se cruzo de brazos ocultando el aparato.

-Pero podria ser Maria!- Mas que molesta , parecia preocupada.

-Maria tiene muchos doctores y profesionales a su cuidado! No te necesita las veinte y cuatro horas del dia!- Se quejo visiblemente molesto y destruyo el comunicador en la palma de su mano.

-Oye!

Lucy se abalanzo sobre el pero este volvio a desaparecer. Gruño algo irritada y lo lanzo lejos con sus poderes psiquicos , pero el cayo parado y corrio en zig-zag deshorientandola y lanzandose sobre ella. La loba enrosco su cola en el cuello de este y el la mordio al sentirse sofocado.

-Ves? No tengo nada que enseñarte! Eres incluso mejor que yo! Conoces mis tecnicas y sabes contraatacar!- Lo solto y se paro para recoger los pedazos de su muñequera.

-Lo se! Pero es la unica manera de que pases tiempo conmigo! Todo es Maria! A todas horas y todo el maldito dia! Tu no fuiste creada para se su niñera!- Comenzo a gritarle por toda la ira contenia que llevaba guardando por meses. Ella abrio sus ojos como platos y retrocedio un poco al sentirse intimidada.-Tu unica funsion con ella es crear la cura junto conmigo. Luego de eso GUN asumira completo control de nuestras vidas y jamas la volveras a ver!

-Yo…yo se cual es mi proposito no hace falt…

-Entonces deja de actuar como una niña!- La acorralo contra uno de los cristales que rodeaban la arena.

-Shadow…basta…- Sus ojos se cristalizaron y fue entonces cuando el logro reaccionar.- Me asustas.

Sorpresa , ira y enojo consigo mismo invadieron su corazon. La estudio de pies a cabeza y noto como ella temblaba acorralada entre sus brazos y sus ojos estaban apunto de desbordarse. Aquella sonrisa eterna que adornaba su rostro habia desaparecido y todo por su culpa. Por culpa de su falta de auto control. Por culpa de sus celos hacia una niña moribunda que resultaba que era la mejor amiga de ella.

-Lo…siento. Yo no…

Su cuerpo se tenso al sentir como ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y se acurrucaba en su pecho. Aquellas malditas sensaciones molestas en su estomago volvieron a revolverselo. Ahora se sentia peor. El acababa de pelear con ella y ella lo estaba abrazando. Trago pesado antes de corresponder aquel dulce , pero fuerte abrazo y recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella. El olor a shampoo de coco que ella tanto adoraba inundo su olfato. Como adoraba aquella fragancia.

-No te disculpes.- La escucho hablar sin soltarlo.- Yo se que me he alejado y lo siento. Pero te prometo que eso cambiara. Tampoco quiero perderte.- Su agarre se volvio mas fuerte robandole el aliento por segunda ocacion.- Te quiero , Sombra…

-Tambien te quiero , Luz…-Sonrio de medio lado al sentirse mas aliviado.

 _ **Memories pause**_

-Ahhh!- Abrio sus ojos de golpe al escuchar el grito ensordecedor de la husky.

-Lucy?- La sostuvo antes de que se desmayara y se golpeara contra el suelo.- Que demonios has hecho?- Acuso al de ojos ambar con la chica en brazos.

-No funsiono! Eso hize!- Debatio con el igual o mas molesto mirandolo de manera retante.

-Eso que significa?- Fruncio su ceño sin saber si molestarse aun mas o preocuparse.

-Significa que no nos queda de otra que ir a buscar a Eggman…

 _ **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**_

Era tarde y Lucy estaba demasiado cansada. Se habia quedado dormida en el regazo de Shadow y este poco a poco cedio ante el sueño. No le convenia estar debil , sabia que si le tocaba luchar contra el ejercito no seria facil. Silver accedio a mantenerse en guardia y luego descansaria cuando el azabache despertara ; ya que Shadow le habia comentado que no dormia mucho y que recobraba sus energias rapido.

 _ **Memories of Shadow on**_

La miraba recostado del marco de la puerta de aquella sala de entretenimiento. Estaba cruzado de brazos y se mantenia en guardia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la husky.

Todos los domingos ella se transformaba en cachorro y animaba a los niños enfermos de la zona. Hacia trucos y muecas tontas para hacerlos reir mientras ellos se sentaban alrededor de ella formando un semi circulo. El no podia evitar sonreir de tanto en tanto. Cuando ella le habia hablado de aquella tarea que ella misma se habia encomendado , penso que era algo estupido. Pero cambio de opinion cuando la acompaño por primera vez.

Los niños humanos llegaban todos tristes y sin esperanza alguna para seguir luchando. Entonces , Lucy se encargaba de sacarles una sonrisa y de demostrarles que siempre hay un motivo para seguir luchando.

Una vez el le pregunto porque siempre estaba tan alegre y sonriente y ella se puso seria y le dijo: Pongo en una balanza lo que me molesta y los que me hace feliz. El dia que mi sonrisa se borre sera porque los problemas tienen mas peso. Pero no creo que veas ese dia , porque tengo demasiados motivos para ser feliz!

Sonrio ante aquel recuerdo y observo como ella corria y se tropezaba con su cola dando una voltereta y cayendo de cara al acolchonado suelo. Los pequeños reian de una forma increible. Cuando acabo la seccion todos fueron a darle un gran abrazo y uno de ellos se acerco con timidez.

-Desearia tanto que fueras mi mascota.- Acaricio su cabeza con una mirada triste.

-Lo siento chico , pero ella ya tiene dueño.- Hablo con elocuencia entrando alfin.

-Wow , eres Shadow The Hedgehog!- Dio un salto con entusiasmo y ojos soñadores mirandolo.

-Asi es.- Asintio con orgullo.

-Entonces se que ella esta en buenas manos!- Se paro retomando los animos y salio corriendo.

-Humph!- Se cruzo de brazos y sonrio al sentirse importante y respetado. Entonces miro a Lucy y esta negaba con una sonrisa como si le dijera que era un caso perdido.

-Asi que tu eres la husky de la que todos hablan.- Un adolescente se dirigio a Lucy con arrogancia mientras la estudiaba.- Eres solo belleza. La belleza no gana batallas.- Se cruzo de brazos y la miro de manera despectiva.

-Te sorprenderias.-Shadow respondio con el mismo tono de voz.

-Que tal una pelea. El mejor can sera el mas fuerte de toda la estasion.- Propuso confiado y silvo.

Detrás de el aparecio un gran pastor aleman en muy buen estado fisico. Una placa de metal con el nombre de Scott colgaba de su cuello. Y se sento al lado del chico de forma educada. Shadow lo reconocio al instante. Ese era el perro lider de la seccion canina de la estasion por ser el que habia derrotado todos los records y ganado a todo can que se le atravesaba. Pero Lucy no era un can cualquiera. Aun asi , el no estaba para esas estupideces asi que nego con la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

-No tendras miedo , o si?- Le provoco viendolo retante.

Shadow freno de golpe y sonrio ante aquello , miro a Lucy quien le sonrio complice y asintio.- Bien. Pero a demas del titulo de mejor can. Tu perro debera estar a mi servicio.- Se reunio con el humano y lo miro con atension.

Era un humano de unos diez y siete años de edad. Tenia el cabello negro , ojos café claro y tez blanca. Un flacucho mas , penso. No tenia ningun indicio de que moviera un solo dedo ; un nene de papi. Miro al perro que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Lucy y espero una respuesta.

-Estas loco?- Reacciono mirandolo con molestia.- El no e…

-Acaso temes perder?- Le devolvio aquel comentario retante y alzo una ceja al verlo a los ojos. Casi pudo percibir que el le temia , al evadir su mirada.

-Bien! Ya sabes que hacer Scott.- Su sonrisa prepotente volvio a adornar su rostro y el perro asintio a su comando y camino frente a el.

Lucy se paro frente de Shadow y cuando ambos perros estuvieron listos , corrieron el uno sobre el otro. Lucy lo evadia al principio , buscando estudiar sus tacticas de ataque. Pero el era rapido y le piso la cola derribandola y mordiendo su cuello. Lucy chillo al sentir aquellos filosos colmillos. Lucy uso su cola para quitarselo de encima con un fuerte latigazo y lo volvio a golpear mas fuerte cuando este estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse. Aquel golpe en las costillas lo hizo chilllar y parecia que tambien habia perdido el aliento. La husky aprobecho esto y se paro sobre el y le devolvio la mordida en el cuello dejandolo inmobil

-Basta!- El joven humano grito y corrio para agarrar a su perro. Lucy se alejo con una sonrisa y tomo lugar al lado de Shadow.

-Creo que tu perro a perdido su titulo ante una chica , tsk!- Hablo en tono burlon y se fue de la sala alfin acompañado de Lucy.

Pero en medio del camino escucho un gruñido. Miro sobre su hombro y vio a Lucy alejando al pastor aleman que le trataba de oler el trasero.-Grrrrr!- Ahogo su risa cuando la vio volver a su forma normal y ver el perro correr despavorido.

La escucho soltar una leve maldicion antes de entrar a su cuarto.

-Parece que al perro le gustan las hembras dominantes jajajaja.- Bromeo sin poder aguantar mas su risa.

-No empiezes!- Se quejo tratando de verse molesta.

-O que haras?- Sonrio con prepotencia buscando molestarla aun mas. Era raro verla de mal humor y a el le parecia que se veia muy tierna con aquella actitud.

Lucy se lanzo sobre el y ambos calleron sobre la cama de Shadow. Entonces el azabache le dio un abrazo de oso.- Ahhhh!

-Que opinas del nuevo truco que aprendi ayer?- Susurro picaro mirandola a los ojos mientras ella lo empujaba con sus manos para poder salirse de sobre el y escapar de aquella llave.

-Basta. Auh!- Entonces rompio la llave al sentir que ya era suficiente , pero no la solto.-Sueltame!- Pidio abriendo sus ojos. No se habian dado cuenta de la posicion tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban.

Ella sobre el con sus manos en su pecho y el abrazandola. Sus frentes estaban unidas y sus labios estaban a centimetros de tocarse. La vio sonreirle con nervisismo.

-Disculpate.- Susurro seriamente cambiando su vista de sus ojos a sus labios.

-Lo siento…-Susurro con timidez.

-Que? No te he escuchado.

-Aja! Tienes super audicion y no escuchaste eso? Por quien me tomas? Jajajaja.

-Humph!

-Ya , tonto. Sueltame.

Entonces desenlazo sus manos y las retiro lentamente rozando con suavidad su espalda baja. Sintio sus mejillas arder y su pulso acelerarse. "Que me esta pasando?"

-Q…que haces?- Su voz tartamudeante en medio de una dulce sonrisa lo hizo reaccionar.

-No lo se.- Volvio a mirar sus labios y despues a sus ojos.

-Ya…jajajaja.- Lucy se paro y se acosto sobre su cama.

Se acomodo en su lugar algo desilusionado. Y se giro para verla. Por un momento creyo verla morderse el labio. Y noto su respiracion agitada al ver como su voluntuoso pecho subia y bajaba.

Aparto la vista totalmente sonrojado y sacudio su cabeza para calmarse y alejar pensamientos raros de su mente.- Creo que tendre que ir a ver al doctor.-Comento mas calmado mirando al techo.

-Porque? Te sientes mal?- Lucy se giro para verlo con preocupacion.

-No. Pero si raro.

-Mmm…que sientes?-Añadio curiosa.

-Es como…como un malestar en el estomago. Un cosquilleo estraño. Siento escalofrios por momentos y mi pulso se acelera sin razon.- Enumero sus "sintomas" con una mirada pensativa.

-Oh…te pasa solo cerca de una persona?-Asintio y giro su rostro para mirarla al escuchar aquello en tono triste.- No estas enfermo ,tonto.- Le sonrio con dulzura. Pero en sus ojos se notaba una chispa de dolor.- jajaja , estas enamorado.

-Eso es grave?- Fruncio su ceño confundido.

-jajajaaj no.- Se sento con sus piernas colgando en un lado de la cama para quedar frente de el y mas comoda.

-Es contagioso?- Se paro y se sento a su lado de la misma manera que ella.

-Jajajaja creo que si.- No queria ser ruda con el. Pero le parecia adorable que alguien como el aun tuviera inocencia.- Sientes que tu corazon salta un latido y luego late con gran velocidad. Te emocionas al saber que veras a esa persona , que esta cerca o con el simple hecho de recordarla. Incluso sudas frio en algunas ocaciones y te sientes estupido jajajaja. Tambien puede que desees hablar con esa persona pero no salgan las palabras o tartamudees constantemente.

-Creo que no soy el unico enamorado.- Le sonrio viendola con el rabo del ojo y la vio sonrojarse.

-Tonterias jajajaja.

-No deseas saber quien es?- Busco su mirada pero ella ahora miraba para otro lado.

-No.- Sonrio desganada y se acomodo para dormirse.

Suspiro herido al escucharla decir aquello. Porque no queria saber? Acaso no era el de quien ella estaba enamorada? Se marcho a su cama y volvio a acomodarse mirando al techo con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza. Entonces un nuevo sintoma aparecio. Una punzada en su pecho ; como si le estrujaran el corazon. Ella era esa persona que lo hacia sentir todas esas cosas , pero ella sentia lo mismo?

 _ **Memories pause**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo VI**_

Entreabrio sus ojos reconociendo la silueta entre sus brazos. Sonrio aliviado al verla dormir tan placidamente y volvio a cerrar sus ojos.

 _ **Memories of Shadow on**_

-Shadow?- Abrio sus ojos de golpe al escuchar que era nombrado.

-Lucy?- Se sento en su lugar y miro a la cama de su compañera.

-Shadow…-Lucy susurraba su nombre. Se paro lentamente y se sento mirandola.

Ella estaba dormida aun pero balbuceaba cosas de tanto en tanto. Estaba abrazando su cola y hacia muecas molestas o de dolor. Se quejaba mucho y su frente estaba sudada.

-Luz , despierta.- La movio suavemente.

Entonces ella abrio sus ojos y salto lejos de el. Lo miro con temor , como si dudara de que el estuviera alli y luego lo abrazo con fuerza. Lloro unos segundos en su pecho con un gran sentimiento. Shadow solo le correspondio el abrazo esperando a que reaccionara.

-Sombra…-susurro debilmente.

-Shhh…solo ha sido un sueño.- Afirmo su agarre y se acomodo en la cama para recostarse con ella sobre su pecho aun abrazandolo.

-Fue horrible…-Se aferro a su pecho y un par de lagrimas humadecieron aquel mechon blanquecino.

-Quieres contarme?

-No.-Temblo un poco; como si recordara aquello.

-Bien. Trata de volver a dormir.- Le acaricio su cabello con cariño.

-Siempre estaremos juntos , verdad?- Se aferro mas a su pecho y su llanto volvio a incrementarse

-Claro que si.-Respondio sin dudar.

-Prometemelo…-Sururro con pesar.

-No creo que…

-Solo hazlo maldicion!-Se levanto y lo vio a los ojos. Un temor que nunca habia visto en sus ojos lo hizo sentir la necesidad de protegerla , protegerla con su vida si era necesario.

-Lo prometo.- Esta vez fue el quien le sonrio para calmarla.

Entonces volvio a recostarse sobre su pecho hasta que se quedo dormida. De vez en cuando un quejido era arrebatado de sus labios por causa de aquel llanto.-Igual y no podria imaginar una vida sin ti…

 _ **Memories pause**_

Algo lo desperto , una punzada en su cabeza. Ya estaba algo irritado de que cualquier estupidez lo alejara de aquellos fragmentos de memorias que poco a poco estaba recuperando. Volvio a mirar a la husky , sonreia dormida. "Tonta." Sonrio al sentirse familiarizado con aquella escena. Y junto con esos recuerdos , los sentimientos comenzaron a volver o tal vez nunca se fueron.

 _ **Memories of Shadow on**_

Ella , Maria y el habian ido a un dia de campo simulado. Unas areas verdes que habian creado en la estasion. Una gran pradera con pastos verdes y varios arboles y arbustos. Un cielo falso con una enorme luz simulando el sol. Sonidos de pajaros , grabados previamente y todas esas cosas estupidas para que los pobres que no han ido a la Tierra piensen que estan en el paraiso.

-Muy bien. Ve con ciudado. Cualquier cosa , lo que sea! Nos avisas!- Se despedia con algo de temor la husky mientras la humana de ojos azules asintia con una sonrisa y se marchaba corriendo.

-Pareces su madre.- Comento bajando de un salto de aquella rama y uniendose a ella.

-Claro que no! Solo me preocupo por ella.- Sonrio alegre mientras giraba para mirarlo.-Pero tu si pareces guarda espaldas jajajaja!

-Como si lo fuera.- Se cruzo de brazos con su semblante relajado.

-Oh vamos! Sabes muy bien que yo podria defendernos a los tres sin problemas!- Coloco sus manos en sus caderas haciendose la mas fuerte.

-Sabes que cuando curemos a Maria , me pondran a cargo de todo un ejercito.-Informo con orgullo.

-Demasiado poder. Yo no quiero meterme en nada de eso. No le pienso hacer daño a nadie con mis poderes.- Se encogio de hombros mostrando indiferencia.

-Tendras que hacerlo. Sabes que GUN te torturara hasta que te vuelvas sumisa.

-Ahora quien parece padre de quien? Ajajajaja!

-Hablo enserio , Luz.- Se cruzo de brazos mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

-Si eso pasa, entonces habras fallado como guarda espaldas jajaajaj.- Lo abrazo y cuando se separaron tomo su mano para que corriera con ella.

 _ **Memories pause**_

-Ahh!-Gruño despertando de golpe y levantandose , olvidando por completo que Lucy dormia en su regazo.

-Shad…!-Lucy quedo suspendida en el aire antes de impactar contra el suelo. Entonces se paro y vio a Silver detrás del sofa en donde ella y el azabache habian estado durmiendo hace segundos atrás. Le sonrio agradecida y este solo asintio.

-Estas bien?- Shadow tomo el rostro de Lucy entre sus manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Sonaba preocupado. Entonces ella se fijo en el sudor en la frente de Shadow y lo agitado que estaba.

-Estoy bien.-Sonrio dulcemente acariciando aquellas fuertes manos que la sostenian como si fuera la criatura mas fragil.- Y tu?- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver como el reaccionaba , parpadeando varias veces y mirando a otra direccion.

-Necesito aire.- La solto lentamente y se fue a paso firme.

Lucy se cruzo de brazos y miro desaprobatoriamente al erizo plateado.-Que?-Intento hacerse el desentendido.

-Porque hiciste eso? No sabes que memorias emergeran! Y no quiero que se entere de esa forma de la existencia de Shacy.-Sonrio con tristeza dejandose caer sobre el sofa.

-El merece saber la verdad. Mira como va cambiando su actitud contigo al recordar!- Se sento a su lado y suspiro pesadamente. Aquello habia drenado sus energias.

-Lo se , pero yo misma me encargare de devolverselas cuando recupere mis poderes y la conosca.-Le dio un beso en la frente y sonrio nuevamente.-Descansa.

Silver asintio y se recosto. Ella se sento en una butaca que se encontraba frente a una ventana en la cual entraba la luz de la luna. Ese lugar lo usaba Shacy mayormente. Tomaba un libro o su computadora y se sentaba a leer.

"Como te extraño…"Suspiro con tristeza abrazandose a si misma.

 **-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Shadow habia encontrado una base oculta en aquel bosque cuando habia salido en la noche y les informo a los demas. Lo mas probable era que Eggman estaba alli y no se equivocaron.

Al encontrarse en la entrada que parecia una cueva de metal oxidado , se encendio una pantalla con el humano bigotudo.-Que demonios quieren? Estoy retirado!- Sonaba irritado y no parecia en buen estado. Lo mas provable era que dormia cuando llegaron.

-Venimos a hacer un trato , Doctor.-Lucy hablo en nombre de todos con una sonrisa amigable. Shadow y Silver la miraron sin entender. En ningun momento habian hablado de hacer un trato. Incluso tenian planeado entrar por la fuerza y obligarlo a cooperar.

-No veo que puedan tener que me sirva en estos momentos!- Gruño luego de poner sus ojos en blanco.

-Entonces no le interesa curarse?-Lo miro a los ojos algo consternada , pero no dejo de sonreir.

-Cura? Esto no tiene cura niña!-Respondio con amargura en medio de una risa ironica.

-Si la tiene.-Afirmo con seguridad.

-Y según tu , cual es esa milagrosa cura?- Estaba apunto de cortar la video llamada.

-La sangre del ser mas poderoso.-Shadow y Silver volvieron a mirarla sin entender.

-La sangre de Shadow no me sirve. Ya lo intente!-Se restrego su sien con sus pulgares desesperado.

-No hablo de Shadow.-Se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.

Luego de una larga discusion con el doctor , finalmente acepto. Todos entraron en la base casi en ruinas y con cables haciendo corto circuito en todos lados y ni hablar de las ratas que merodeaban por alli.

-Que es lo que quieres a cambio?- Su sonrisa malevola aparecio en su rostro mientras se sobaba la barbilla. El humano pasado de peso se encontraba sentado tras un gran escritorio con computadoras apagadas.

-Quiero que saques la energia caos de mi cuerpo.- Subio unos escalones de acero y se paro frente a el con la mejor sonrisa que tenia.

-Energia caos! Que clase de ser desea deshacerse de ella?- Fruncio su ceño con desconfianza.

-Yo! No tengo que dar explicaciones, solo haz lo que te decimos y sobreviviras.

-Como es que esta enfermedad se ha vuelto tan comun estos dias?-Shadow siguio a la husky y se coloco a su lado con una de sus manos en su cadera y su tipica actitud fria.

-Comun?Esos malditos de GUN me infectaron con una muestra que tenian de Maria! Porque crees que me he retirado? Ademas no tengo que dar explicaciones!- Se paro visiblemente molesto y bajo hasta el lado mas amplio de aquel laboratorio.

Todos lo siguieron , manteniendose en alerta. El los guio frente a una gran maquina , que según el era para absorber energia caos de todo ser o objeto. Y eso era de esperarse. Esa era la energia mas poderosa de su mundo y no era muy facil reunir las esmeraldas.

Una puerta se abrio y dentro vieron una clase de capsula que tenia una camilla adentro. La can entro con cautela y se recosto mientras el doctor le ponia un tipo de casco con muchos cables de diferentes colores y la amarraba de manos y pies. Silver y Shadow vigilaban que no hiciera cualquier movimiento en falso.

Eggman salio y la puerta se cerro con el graznido del metal oxidado. Solo se podia ver atravez de la puerta de cristal verde a Lucy acostada mirando al techo. El azabache subio los escalones y se quedo parado de brazos cruzados frente a la puerta.

A un lado de la maquina habia una panel con varios botones y una pantalla en donde se veia la imagen de la camara que grababa lo que ocurria dentro de aquel aparato.

Lucy hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Se sacudio en su lugar al sentir que sus heridas se quemaban levemente por la curriente y se volvian a abrir. Presiono sus dientes con fuerza al igual que sus ojos.-Ahhhh!

 **Memories of Lucy on**

Dio un salto y destruyo un gran robot con su cola. Corrio y salto agilmente por varias paredes y rocas. Debia de tener cuidado con las minas en el suelo y los agujeros. Entonces cayo sobre una trinchera y asomo su cabeza para ver como un nuevo robot aparecia. Un par de misiles cayeron en su localizacion , sonrio confiada y se agacho. Todo el campo de batalla se lleno de polvo y los movimientos del hombre de metal cesaron al creer que la habia eliminado. Entonces la husky salio del suelo bajo el y escalo por su espalda hasta que agarro su cabeza y libero una gran honda psiquica que lo exploto en mil pedazos.

Varios soldados aplaudieron y silvaron ante la asaña de Lucy. Shadow se mantenia cruzado de brazos y con una media sonrisa, junto al general que dirigia aquel ejercicio. Todos veian lo que sucedia por una ventana y varios televisores que les facilitaban el ver la accion desde diferentes puntos de vista.

-Eso es todo?- Se cruzo de brazos alzando la vista para ver a sus supervisores en aquella ventana. Su cola se movia lenta y sensualmente y sus cabellos hondulados caian a cada lado de sus hombros. El uniforme ajustado de camuflaje café le daba un toque de chica ruda que enloquecia incluso a los humanos.

Pero fue entonces cuando escucho una nueva explosion. Creo un escudo protector porque sabia que no reaccionaria a tiempo , pero algo paso. Aquella explosion destruyo el escudo y la lanzo contra la pared de concreto frente a ella. Sintio como algo humedo tocaba sus labios y se percato de que su nariz sangraba. Limpio aquel hilo de sangre tranquilamente y se giro para ver a un mapache que manejaba un robot no mas grande que ocho pies. Giro su cabeza en señal de confusion y vio que los cañones se activavan de nueva cuenta.

-Tsk.-Elevo sus manos frente a su pecho para acabarlo pero nada paso.-Huh?- Volvio a intentarlo pero nada. Sus poderes se habian ido.

-Que pasa ,linda? Se te han agotado las pilas? Jajajaj- Aquella voz grave le causo un escalofrio. Nadie causaba aquella reaccion en ella , solo Shadow. Se preparo para esquivar aquel ataque pero no pudo moverse a tiempo y recibio una gran descarga que la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo con una expresion de dolor.-Ahhhhhhhggg!- Puso las palmas de sus manos sobre su estomago y cayo por completo.

Aquel mapache salio de la maquina con arma en mano y le dio una vuelta observandola con detenimiento. -Ahhhh!-Piso su cola a sus espaldas y tiro de su cabello arrodillandola. Ella apretaba su mandibula en un vano intento por no gritar.

-Energia caos. Creo que he encontrado tu debilidad.- Susurro en su oido con arrogancia y la lanzo al suelo de boca. Camino frente a ella y le dio una patada en el estomago que hizo que escupiera sangre y un par de lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

-Tienes que detener esto!- Un Shadow fuera de control y bastante furioso discutia con el general.- Ella esta lesionada! No puede defenderse!

-Es algo que tendra que afrontar en la realidad y que aquí le toca aprender a controlar. Asi que le recomiendo que se tranquilize o me vere forzado a pedir que lo saquen.- Aquel humano lo miro sobre su hombro con superioridad. Estaba muy en claro que a el no le importaba la seguridad de ella.

Lucy se arrastro tratando de alejarse de su atacante pero el peso de este le dejo inmobil. El mapache se acomodo entre sus piernas lastimandola y atrapo sus manos sobre su cabeza. Lucy lucho por safarse pero este puso su mano en su boca y le dio un balaso en su costado a quema ropa.-Mmmmmm!- Chillo liberando mas lagrimas y respirando agitadamente. Se sentia totalmente desesperada. Temblo bajo aquel cuerpo fornido e imponente y sacudio su cabeza para soltarse de su agarre.

-Que tal si hacemos esto mas divertido?- Lamio su cuello dejando su boca libre alfin.

-Shadow!-Un grito iracundo fue exclamado por sus labios como si de aquello dependiera su vida.

El mapache sonrio victorioso e iba a decir algo. Entonces ella sintio como una fuerza lo saco de sobre ella y se lo quitaba de encima. Miro a su lado y reconocio al azabache dandole una paliza al mapache. Observo como estaba fuera de control y gritaba cosas que no lograba entender , pero aquel roedor no podia defenderse y pronto varios soldados intervinieron y quitaron a Shadow de encima.

Trato de pararse y entonces el llego a su posicion y la cargo en silencio. Percibia las vibraciones de su cuerpo y el calor que emanaba por su rabia. Su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido y sus ojos parecian un infierno liberando miles de demonios. Sonrio al sentirse segura entre aquellos firmes brazos y lo abrazo por el cuello recostandose en su pecho.

No sabia en que momento habian entrado a enfermeria y el la habia soltado sobre una camilla. Varios enfermeros corrieron a asistirla pero el gruñido y mirada asesina de Shadow los hizo retroceder.

-Shadow?- Trato de hablar con el, pero el estaba demasiado concentrado buscando utensilios y cosas para curarla.-Shadow?

-Quedate quieta. Yo me encargo.- Sonaba bastante desesperado. Abrio su uniforme , unto alcohol y limpio con una gaza. Estaba como ido.-Lo siento…-Murmuro mordiendose el labio.

-Shadow esto no es tu culpa yo…

-Yo tenia que protegerte! Y mira lo que paso! Maldita sea!- Se alejo de ella y dio un golpe en un carrito con utensilios y medicamentos , este choco contra la pared de acero abollandola. Recosto su cabeza en la fria pared y cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

Se paro con dificultad y poco a poco camino y lo separo de la pared.- Estoy bien.- Le sonrio y acaricio su rostro. El miraba al suelo con su ceño fruncido y mantenia sus manos cerradas con fuerza.-Recuerda que soy a prueba de balas.

Acaricio su rostro con ternura , le sonrio dulcemente y lo beso en los labios. Fue entonces cuando logro calmarlo.- Si me protegiste. No se que habria sido de mi si no hubieras intervenido.- Se alejo y tomo sus manos apretandolas firmemente y el miro sus manos juntas. Lo escucho suspirar pesado.- Recuerda que tu eres esa sombra que nunca me abandona y yo la luz que te guia.

Shadow la vio a los ojos alfin y asintio. La cargo , volvio a ponerla sobre la camilla y procedio a curarla ; ahora mas tranquilo.- Te amo , tonto.-Susurro torciendo su sonrisa al Shadow comenzar a sacar la bala con unas pinzas.

-Tambien te amo , Luz.

 _ **Memories pause**_

-Lucy!

 _ **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**_

Comenzo a sospechar al ver que ella se quejaba mas de la cuenta y su cuerpo transpiraba. Miro a Silver y este le dijo que esperara con la a girarse para verla , sentia como si aquello ya lo hubiera sentido anteriormente. Se sentia impotente , se estaba molestando mas de lo que debia y no podia dejar de preocuparse por ella. Sentia que debia de ayudarla e ignorar lo que dijeran los demas.

-Shadow!- Ese grito , definitivamente lo habia escuchado antes. La ira en su interior crecio y destruyo aquel cristal de un golpe. Se apresuro a desatarla , quitar aquel casco y salio de la maquina.

-Lucy. Responde!- Se sento en las escaleras con ella en brazos y trato de que despertara.

-Shadow tienes que darle tiempo.- Hablo nervioso el doctor detrás de Silver.

-Oye…

-Lucy!

Vio como esta abria sus ojos de golpe. Ambos se quedaron viendose a los ojos. Ella sonrio debilmente y el suspiro aliviado acariciando su rostro.-Soy tu sombra…-susurro en su oreja abrazandola de manera protectora. No sabia porque habia dicho aquello y mucho menos que significaba , pero igual y sentia que debia pronunciar esas palabras.

-Tonto…-Sorio devolviendole el abrazo.

Los ojos de Lucy se iluminaron y un aura de energia rodeo su cuerpo sanandola. Se estiro como si no caminara en años y dio un salto abrazando a Silver.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.- Correspondio el abrazo y la despeino rapidamente al separarse.

-Jajajaj basta!- Detuvo las manos del plateado y se calmo un poco.

-Olvidan algo?- Eggman se cruzo de brazos y golpeo su pie consecutivamente contra el suelo.

-No. Pero necesitamos buscarla y…

-Y?- La interrumpio algo impacientado.

-Necesitamos otra esmeralda para el viaje.-Comento Silver pensativo.

-Yo tengo una en mi casa.- Hablo por fin el azabache interponiendose entre Eggman y la loba.

-Genial! Vamos por ella?-Se animo el erizo plateado parandose a la par de el.

-Jumph! Vamos suena a manada.- Se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con indiferencia.

-Shadow , no puedes ir solo. GUN esta por todas partes y con Silver sera mucho mas simple pasar desapercibidos.- Lucy se volteo para verlo con preocupacion.

-Que hay de ti?- Fruncio su ceño mirandola y luego al doctor.

-Yo? Jajajaj los esperare aquí.-Rio alegre parandose al lado de Eggman quien la miro con desconfianza.

-De ninguna manera te…

-Tengo mis poderes devuelta. Puedo cuidarme sola…- Le sonrio dulcemente buscando persuadirlo.

-Esa chica puede con todos los que estamos en esta habitacion y mas.-Recalco Silver caminando a la salida.

-Confia en mi.-Tomo la mano de el y lo miro a los ojos.

 _ **Memories of Shadow on**_

Hacia varias semanas que no eran llamados para entrenamientos o pruebas. Luego del incidente con Lucy , ellos los dejaron tranquilos. El suponia que era que no querian problemas con el. Tan humilde cómo siempre. (xD)

Habian pasado la tarde con Maria. Lucy le habia pedido que pasara mas tiempo con ella y que se conocieran mejor. No sabia porque se habia empeñado en aquello , pero no le llevaba la contraria.

Los tejidos de ella se habian arreglado rapido pero no era tan rapida en sanar como el. Una combinacion que hizo el doctor entre ellos. Según el para mezclar sus ADNs y crear la vacuna. El se regeneraba rapidamente mientras ella reparaba cualquier daño en su cuerpo.

Tambien la habia notado algo extraña ese dia. Como si se sintiera mal y no hablara. Odiaba no poder saber si algo le pasaba. Ahora ella estaba dormida el la cama a su lado , desde muy temprano. La observaba con atension y podria jurar que ella temblaba en ciertas ocaciones.

-Shadow?

-Hum?

-Estabas dormido?

-No. Que te ocurre?-Se levanto lentamente y recosto a su lado viendola frente a frente. Estaba preocupado y no sabia si su voz debil era debido al sueño o algun malestar.

-Nada. Solo tengo frio.- Sonrio vagamente y se acurruco contra el enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

-Lucy , estas hirviendo!- Se alejo de ella algo alarmado y toco su frente.-Que te …

-No es nada.-Volvio a abrazarlo .

-Gerald tiene que revisarte.- Correspondio a su abrazo lentamente.

-Prometo que mañana lo vere.-Susurro quedandose dormida.

-Pero…

-Solo quiero estar tranquila contigo esta noche.

-Bien. Pero el doctor te vera a primera hora.-Suspiro derrotado acomodandose para poder dormir con ella sobre su pecho.

Sintio que ella asintia y dejaba de temblar. Decidio que el tambien necesitaba descansar , presentia que el proximo dia seria dificil.

En la mañana sintio como ella se levantaba rapidamente y corria al baño. Se sento en su lugar mirando a la puerta y pudo escuchar claramente como ella vomitaba. Respiro profundo antes de proceder a ir en su busqueda.

"No, ahora no. No estoy lista. No puedo." Escucho como ella susurraba varios lamentos y al asomarse la vio enjuagarse en el lavamanos. "Porque?"

-Ahora si me diras que tienes?- Camino a su lado y ambos miraron al espejo observando el reflejo de su acompañante.

Lucy sin duda no era ella en esos momentos. Tenia su pelo alborotado , grandes ojeras y lagrimas en sus ojos , su nariz estaba levemente roja y su sonrisa habia desaparecido.

La vio girarse , pero sus piernas le fallaron y tuvo que sostenerla en sus brazos. Ahora la fiebre habia desaparecido y estaba gravemente helada. La cargo lentamente y se preparo para correr al consultorio.

-Espera…-Susurro debilmente deteniendolo de su marcha.

-No quiero peros , niña.- Le miro desaprobatoriamente.

-No me negare a ver al doctor. Pero sera mejor que lo traigas. Ir a tu velocidad me puede hacer daño.-Sonrio levemente y Shadow asintio para dejarla sobre la cama.

-Bien. Vendre enseguida.-Le dio la espalda para irse pero su mano lo detuvo.

-Tengo que decirte algo antes.- La miro sobre su hombro comenzando a impacientarse. Estaba demasiado preocupado por ella y no queria perder el tiempo.

-Lucy.

-Escuchame atentamente.- Ella nunca usaba aquel tono autoritario cuando se referia a el. Pero sabia que debia de ser serio asi que se sento a su lado y la miro directo a los ojos.- Cuando vayas con el doctor necesito que le digas que es una clave menta.

-Esa clave no existe , Luc…

-Si existe. Pero es una clave unicamente para mi.- Explico brevemente acomodandose para sentarse frente a el. Se le notaba debil.

-Me estas asustando.-Aparto la mirada de sus orbes de fuego apagadas y fijando su vista en la puerta.

-Tranquilo. Pero te aviso que lo que viene no sera facil y necesitare que estes a mi lado.-Alcanzo su rostro con su mano y lo giro para que volviera a verla.

-No tienes que pedirlo. Siempre estare contigo ; ya lo habia prometido.-Acaricio su mano sobre su rostro y le guiño un ojo y la vio sonreir para asintir.

-Te amo , tonto.- Se volvio a recostar temblando nuevamente.

-Te amo. Nos veremos pronto.- Le dio un beso en la frente y salio a la velocidad del sonido.

Recorrio las instalasiones a gran velocidad. Los pasillos estaban llenos de los trabajadores que comenzaban a entrar a sus puestos y esto solo le causaba que tuviera que ir en zig-zag. Freno de golpe al final de la colonia , en donde se encontraba el gran laboratorio de su creador y entro sin pensarlo.

-Shadow? Que…

-Tenemos una clave menta.-Solto recobrando el aliento y viendolo a los ojos.

El doctor abrio los ojos de sobremanera , solo pudo asintir y correr al otro lado de su oficina , buscaba algo con lo miraba un tanto impaciente. No fue hasta cuando lo vio sacar un monitor extraño que supo que esto era algo mucho mas serio de lo que el pensaba.

-Ve con ella. Llegare pronto con ayuda.- Volvio a asintir y regreso lo mas rapido que pudo.

Al llegar ya habian un par de enfermeros colocandola en una camilla aparentemente inconciente; segundos despues llego el doctor y la trastadaron al laboratorio.

 **Memories of Shadow pause**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo VII**_

Asintio no muy convencido y se marcho corriendo junto con Silver.

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Curioseaba por todo el laboratorio polvoriento y oxigado de aquel pariente de su creador. Solo veia maquinas con el unico proposito de : destruir. Entonces sintio los pasos pezados del doctor y se giro para verlo.

-Si?

-No seras tu el proyecto Lucy o si?- Sonrio con malicia.

-Lo soy.- Sonrio con orgullo.

-Asi que no eras un mito despues de todo.-Se rasco la barbilla en pose pensativa.

-No. Es solo algo que GUN queria que todos creyeran.-Suspiro pesado y se sento en una de las escaleras que guiaban al escritorio del Eggman.

-Asi que la niña es hija de Shadow.-Comento para si mismo tomando lugar en su silla.

-Ni una palabra de eso con Shadow. Quiero decirle las cosas yo y a mi manera.- Advirtio parandose para enfrentarlo.

-O que haras?- La provoco con una sonrisa malevola y entrelazo sus manos frente a el.

-Te dejare morir. Es mas , Shadow no te dara la cura. Eso puedes asegurarlo.- Le devolvio la sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cola.

Minutos despues entraron los erizos.-La tenemos!- Silver se adelanto y se la mostro. Sonaba agitado.

-Biennnn podrias alejarla de mi?-Retrocedio algo asustada sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la joya blanquecina.

-Ah! Cierto! Lo siento.-La escondio tras su espalda sintiendose estupido por aquello.

-No importa. Ve por ella.- Le sonrio y camino para reunirse con Shadow.

-Ve?- El azabache la miro con su ceño fruncido al no entender lo que ella habia dicho.

-No puedo viajar en controles caos. No sin aun recuperarme por completo.-Hizo una mueca de desanimo y suspiro volviendo su mirada a Silver.

-Asi es. Volvere en un par de dias.-Invoco el portal que lo llevaria a su presente y se marcho.

-En cuanto a ti.- Ojos fuego se fijaron en el doctor.- Estaremos en una cabaña cerca de aquí. Lo buscaremos en un par de dias con la cura.- Le brindo una calida sonrisa y se giro en direccion a la salida. Eggman iba a decir algo pero al sentir la fria mirada de Shadow sobre el, trago pesado y asintio.

El azabache sonrio satisfecho y se reunio con la chica. Caminaron en silencio en aquel corto trayecto de regreso a la casa. Estaba muy pensativo y ella muy concentrada en el camino. Cuando se pararon alfrente ella freno frente a la casa y dio un toque en el suelo con la punta de su cola. Sus ojos se volvieron luminosos y la casa tambien tomo aquel tono verdozo florecente.

-Que haces?-Retomo su tono frio al hablarle y la miro con seriedad.

-Es solo por proteccion. Nadie podra ver la casa de ahora en adelante ademas de nosotros dos.

-Pense que no tenias energias.- Se cruzo de brazos abriendo la puerta y entrando tras ella.

-No tengo las suficientes para viajar y soportar la energia del control caos. Pero si para cosas tontas como esto. Solo si pasa alguien vera el espacio en blanco. No es como si mantuviera un escudo , solo se activara cuando sea necesario y es como si apretara un boton.-Se encogio de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa y le sonrio alegre.- Ire a descansar. En ese cuarto hay dos camas asi que tendras que dormir conmigo a menos que prefieras el sofa.- Bromeo con una sonrisa divertida dandole la espalda para marcharse.

Shadow tomo su mano y la detuvo. Ella lo miro con una interrogante en su rostro y luego volvio a verlo.-Necesito hacerte una pregunta.-Oh aquel tono. Como lograba causarle escalofrios al oscurecer su grave voz?

-Emm , claro.

-Quien es el padre de tu hija?- Aquella interrogante le helo la sangre. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para responder aquello. Aparto la mirada de aquellos ojos sangre y miro a un lado encontrandose con una foto de ella con Shacy sobre una mesa de noche. Tomo la foto y sonrio acariciando el cristal que capturaba aquel momento. Pocos de los momentos en los que deverdad podria decir que estaban tranquilas.

Shacy asomaba su cabeza de una gran pila de nieve mientras Lucy le sonreia sobre la montaña blanca. Ambas poseian la misma sonrisa y se les notaba muy alegres. Le extendio el marco y el la aprecio con detenimiento sin poder evitar sonreir de medio lado.

-Tu eres su padre. Son como dos gotas de agua , pero en una raza diferente. Incluso su nombre tiene que ver contigo jajaja.-Sonrio algo mas relajada y busco sus elevo la mirada unos segundos para verla y luego volvio a mirar la foto.-Pero quiero devolverte tus recuerdos antes de que la conozcas , por eso no lo habia mencionado.

-Entiendo.- Se alejo un poco para volver a poner el retrato en su lugar.

-Pero para eso debo descansar asi que mhj…-Estaba por volver a retirarse pero Shadow la atrajo hacia el con una de sus manos y atrapo sus labios con los suyos.

Aquel movimiento brusco le habia sorprendido de sobre al sentir su aliento y sintio que se derretiria en sus brazos ; habia soñado tantas veces con aquel momento. Correspondio aquel dulce beso entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cuello , sintiendo mas y mas su calor , su olor. Fue un beso corto pero sin duda con muchos sentimientos encontrados.

-Quiero recordarte. Necesito todos esos momentos que pase a tu lado. Necesito aquel instante en el que te dije te amo por primera vez, aquella ocasión en la que supe que te amaba y fuiste mia.-Aquellas palabras causaron que su corazon diera un vuelco. Sonaba tan serio y dulce a la vez que no podia evitar sentir melancolia al recordar las veces que le hablo en aquel tono.

El la sostenia aun de su rostro cerca al de el y la miraba fijamente. Ella sonrio de nueva cuenta y acaricio su rostro.- Lo recordaras.- Le dio un corto abrazo y se alejo de el perdiendose en la oscuridad de la habitacion continua.

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Desperto en medio de un gran suspiro y se sento en su lugar recobrando el aliento. Miro a su alrededor para poder hubicarse, y fue cuando sintio que la miraban ,que se percato de que no estaba sola.

-Que ocurre?-Ojos carmin resplandecieron en la noche y se acercaron a ella. Lo vio sentarse en el borde de su cama quedando frente a ella.

-Solo un sueño o mas bien un recuerdo.-Rogaba porque el no notara el gran sonroje en sus mejillas. Sus palabras se medio tropezaron al tratar de explicarse.

-Quieres contarme?-Shadow alzo una ceja al escucharla tartamudear por primera vez.

-Emmm, buenooo…-Se mordio el labio inferior y sin poderlo evitar su pulso se volvio mucho mas acelerado.

-Tiene algo que ver conmigo?-Al escuchar su voz pudo darse cuenta que el no habia dormido. La estaba cuidando?

"Todo!"- Mjuh…-Sonrio nerviosa , como si hubiera pacado al recordar aquello.

-Muestrame.-Susurro seductoramente en su oreja.

Ella aun en estado de shock asintio y coloco su mano sobre su cabeza enviando la memoria atravez de sus poderes.

 _ **Memories of Shadow on**_

Habian pasado un par de dias luego de que el interfiriera en aquel combate. Le habia hervido la sangre ver a aquel roedor ponerle una sola mano encima y mas con aquella malicia. Ni el mismo se habia atrevido a tocarla de aquella manera. Acaso era eso lo que deverdad le molestaba en ese momento? Miro a su lado y la vio recostada bocabajo escribiendo algo en su computadora portatil. Jugaba con su cola enroscandola entre una pierna y luego otra mientras las mantenia en el aire. Ese dia hacia calor y ella llevaba unos pantalones cortos de mahon claro y una camisa de manguillos rosada que dejaba ver por los lados parte de su abultado busto. Estaba descalsa y su pelo estaba peinado en una cola de caballo alta. El estaba aburrido y apunto de matar a alguien asi que decidio molestarla un rato.

Salto sobre ella sorprendiendola y esta grito al sentirse aplastada.-Oye! Jajajjajajajajajajaja.- Lucy comenzo a soltar patadas al sentir como el le hacia cosquillas en el costado y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.-Basta! Basta! Jajajajajajaja!

-Estoy aburrido!- Gruño en su oreja deteniendose y dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella.

-jaajjaja y que quieres hacer , tonto?-Trato de girarse pero se le dificultaba con el sobre su espalda.-Quitate jajajaja!

-Mmm pero si estas comoda.-Ronroneo en su oreja peresosamente con una media sonrisa.

Lucho unos buenos cinco minutos para poder girarse , el problema fue que el ahora caia sobre su pecho , pero al darse cuenta hizo una media lagartija para dejarla respirar.-Enserio quieres saber que quiero hacer?-La vio asintir con una sonrisa.-Quiero comparar algo.- Entonces sostuvo sus manos cruzadas sobre su cabeza y la miro fijo a los ojos.

-Que cosa?- Arqueo una ceja al sentirse confundida por aquel agarre.

 _ **Memories of Shadow pause!**_

 _ **Muy bien! Este es el ultimo capitulo que subo por ahora! Oh! Si los dejare con la tension! Lo que viene proximo es demasiado intenso como para darselos asi no mas jajajajaja! Pero! Si el fic llega a los quince reviews actualizare mas pronto de lo que tengo planeado! ;D Asi que animensen que de ustedes depende xD Igual y muchas ganas por leerme! Nos leeremos pronto…o no? Jajaja Chao! ;D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Largo tiempo sin actualizar o no?Muuuchas gracias a :X hedgehog , karitolombax y lisita1518 por sus reviews! Lamento mucho la tardanza. No tengo excusas! Pero espero que les guste este capitulo :D**_

 _ **Capitulo VIII**_

 _ **Memories of Lucy on**_

 _Vio como sus ojos destellaban con un brillo que jamas habiha visto. Su sonrisa le causo un leve escalofrio , pero se sentia agradable. Sintio como el lamio su cuello lentamente._

 _Lucy se revolvio bajo su agarre sintiendo un intenso cosquilleo en su cuello y no pudo evitar intentar sacudirlo de encima.-Que sientes?-Susurro viendola intensamente._

 _-Mmm, cosquillas? Jajaja pero es un cosquilleo agradable.-Respondio intentando ignorar la electricidad en su cuello._

 _Este asintio y la beso en los labios. Acto que comenzo sutilmente y se torno erratico y apasionado. Ambos se separaron por falta de oxigeno y se volvieron a ver a los ojos._

 _-Que haces?-Inquirio entrecortadamente._

 _-Te molesta?-Susurro ansioso._

 _-No.-Sonrio mordiendo su labio._

 _Este asintio y volvio a besarla , pero en esta ocacion , solto sus manos alfin y las paseo por su cuerpo. Lucy solto un leve gemido en su boca y este gruño hambriento. Lamio la comisura de los labios de esta y bajo por su cuello , depositando besos de mariposa a su paso._

 _El ambiense te lleno de sus suspiros , gemidos y gruñidos. La temperatura elevada a lo maximo causo que ambos transpiraran en medio de aquella nueva experiencia._

 _Shadow se sintio irritado por la ropa de esta y comenzo a desnudarla con ansiedad. Sus firmes pechos quedaron expuestos y no pudo evitar presionarlos con ambas manos y masagearlos. La husky suspiro entrecortadamente , acaricio aquellas puas lujuriosa ; esas que alguna vez soño con peinar inocentemente. Entrelazo sus piernas en las caderas de este y dejo caer su cabeza totalmente , esponiendo su cuello aun mas._

 _El azabache sonrio con malicia , paseando su lengua por sus afilados colmillos , y volvio a besar su cuello , ahora con mas intensidad. Pero ahora enterraba sus dientes en su piel , con cuidado de no penetrar su piel y causarle dolor._

 _Ojos fuego se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir algo hace presion en su zona mas sencible. No tardo en sentir como este le retiraba el resto de su ropa con desesperacion._

 _Ninguno sabia lo que hacian. Solo tenian algo claro : les gustaba y lo deseaban. Los brazos de Shadow se deslizaron por debajo de los de esta y los abrazaron. Ojos sangre se encontraron con fuego antes de volver a perderse en un nuevo beso._

 _La humedad en su zona baja no paso desapercibida para la can , tampoco el roce de el miembro de el azabache en esta. Gimio aun mas deseosa y movio sus caderas en un vaiven sincronizado con las de el erizo ahora mordia su oreja. Queria mas , deseaba tener todo lo mejor de aquel momento._

 _Un instindo posesivo se apodero del azabache. Sus irises de dilataron en su totalidad , espinas encrispadas y sus colmillos prominentes resaltaron aun mas de su boca. Gruño ante el estasis del dolor e instivamente tapo la boca de Lucy al momento que mordia su cuello , perforandolo con sus mortales dientes, y su miembro se abria paso dentro de ella._

 _Lucy chillo ante el dolor e intento liberarse de su agarre. Una lagrima broto de cada uno de sus ojos y se perdio entre las gotas de sudor de su rostro. Shadow se detuvo. No se movio de su interior , pero retracto sus dientes del cuello de esta y lamio la herida sangrante , luego succiono y beso , hasta que escucho a su presa suspirar._

 _-Eres mia.-Susurro en su oreja con imponencia al tiempo que comenzaba un intenso vaiven con sus caderas y gruñia de placer._

 _Los ojos de Lucy cambiaron ante aquella frase , volviendose rojos como los del azabache. Pronto el dolor fue sustituido por placer y deseo. Este libero su boca y volvio a besarla, mordiendo su labio inferior sutilmente y alejandose de ella para mirarla a los ojos._

 _ **Memories of Lucy off**_

Vio como la mirada de Shadow se oscurecia con cierta sorpresa. Se mordio el labio , dudando en su habia hecho bien o no. Entonces vio como este sonreia con malisia.

-Juro que muero por revivir esa memoria.-Susurro lentamente al inclinarse a su oreja.-Pero esperare a recordarte por completo.-Completo alejandose un poco y dandole un corto beso en los labios.

Lucy sonrio debilmente antes de ceder ante el agotamiento que le habia causado el mostrarle aquella memoria.

-000000000000000000000000000000-

Aparecio en aquel castillo , justo en donde habia dejado a Blaze y Shacy. Sus pasos hicieron eco por el corredor desierto y paseo su mirada en busqueda de la presencia de las feminas.

-Silver!-La dulce voz de Shacy llego a sus ojos.

Sonrio ante el entusiasmo de la niña y se volteo para recibirla cuando saltaba sobre el. La gata lila rio levemente al ver al plateado en el suelo.

-La encontraste?-Inquirio seriamente al momento que Silver se levantaba.

-Asi es.-Asintio con Shacy en su hombro abrazando una de sus puas inferiores.-Me enfrente con Shadow al llegar y logre enviarle una honda para que me recordara , o al menos parte de nuestro encuentro.

-Es eso una buena noticia?-Pregunto algo dudosa negando al ver como la cachorro usaba una de las puas superiores de Silver como bigote y estornudaba por el cosquilleo en su nariz.

-Si. Poco a poco a recordado a Lucy , y me ayudo a rescatarla. De hecho…-pauso para poner a Shacy en el suelo.-…Esta cuidandola mientras regreso con ella!-Bromeo mirando a la niña entre sus piernas. La de pelaje negro le saco la lengua y ambos rieron sonoramente.

-jajajaja! Bien , ire contigo.-Rio algo contagiada por ambos y se acerco aun mas.

-Eso seria grandioso.-Asintio calmadamente mientras se acercaba y le daba un corto beso en los labios.

-Ewww!-Chillo Shacy entre ellos , para separarlos.

Blaze tomo a la pequeña sonriendo por lo bajo y asintiendo para que Silver procediera. Este no pudo evitar recordar la razon por la que estaban en esa situacion.

 _ **Memories of Silver on**_

 _Levitaba con su mirada seria y alerta , por la zona abandonada de su ciudad. Esa tarde , la madre de Blaze habia solicitado su presencia con urgencia._

 _Entro al ala oeste en busqueda de la felina real. El pasillo tapizado en turqueza y dorado , le indicaba que estaba en la direccion correcta. Pronto vislumbro los escalones que guiaban al trono y aquí lo esperaba su alteza._

 _Una gata blanca de ojos ambar le sonrio cordial.-Adelante , Silver. El plateado hizo una reverencia antes de asintir._

 _-Ha solicitado mi presencia?-Inquirio levantandose._

 _-Asi es. El caos ha vuelto a quebrar el orden de nuestro mundo. Se me ha informado que Mephiles de Dark ha vuelto a resurgir. Planea alterar un evento crucial que pondra en riezgo muchas vidas. Incluyendo la tuya.-Completo con consternacion al ver la expresion del plateado cambiar._

 _-Que tan grave? -Cuestiono con cierto temor._

 _-Tu no existirias. Las solar emeralds lo han predicho y deseo acabar con esos planes.-Su mirada se oscurecio al recordar al ser maligno y aparto su vista de Silver._

 _-Con que fin?-Continuo._

 _-Al parecer , tu madre y padre , son seres muy poderosos. La eliminacion de ella , sacaria del juego a tres elementos que podrian acabar con el. Es por eso que necesito que vayas por ella y la traigas aquí. La salvaremos e induciremos a un letargo junto a su cria. Cuando llegue el momento preciso seran liberadas y enviadas al tiempo de tu padre._

 _Silver asintio sin chistar. Totalmente curioso en saber la procedencia de sus padres y hermano? La reina le brindo la informacion que necesitaba y lo envio al presente de Lucy._

 _Cumplio su mision e hizo lo que la reina le indico. Al parecer , la husky no sobreviviria al parto , pero la cachorro si. Fueron horas terribles en el proceso de alumbramiento , pero al llegar , perdieron a Lucy. La gata blanca tomo medidas de inmediato e comando a que le sacaran sangre al bebe y que se la inyectaran a su madre. Todos pensaron que era una locura , pero al final , Lucy fue salvada por su hija y las colocaron en capsulas separadas._

 _ **Memories of Silver off**_

-000000000000000000000000000-

Desperto algo deshubicada. Busco al azabache con su mirada , pero no logro verlo en ningun lugar cercano. "Raro." Penso para moverse fuera de la cama , pero un peso muerto la detuvo.

Se giro confundida , encontrandose con el erizo que buscaba ; dormido a su lado abrazandola. Sonrio por lo bajo y se volvio a acomodar , para asi poder tenerlo de frente.

Este abrio sus ojos lentamente y sus orbes carmin se dirigieron a los fuego de esta. Ella sonrio con dulzura.

Shadow se estiro perezosamente en su lugar , soltandola de su agarre.-Deseas que te desbloquee otro recuerdo?-Ofrecio con suavidad. El asintio en silencio y Lucy coloco una mano sobre su mejilla ; liberando la energiar. Suspiraron al unisono e cerraron los ojos en espera.

 **Memories of Shadow on**

 _Miraba a todos correr desesperados. Utensilios medicos esparcidos por el suelo y mucho bullicio alrededor de ellos. Gruño frustrado y cerro sus ojos. Trataba de entender que era lo que pasaba , antes de pensar lo peor._

 _-Shadow.-La voz preocupada del doctor lo hizo abrir sus ojos. Lo reconocio arrodillado frente a el.-Lucy te explico que significaba esto?-Inquirio suavemente viendolo a los ojos._

 _-No…-Murmullo pensativo , viendo como la metian en una capsula y esta se llenaba de un liquido verde vizcoso.-Que le hacen? Que tiene?- Negaba alterado._

 _-La estamos estabilizando. Estara en un coma inducido por varios meses.-Informo mirando sobre su hombro a los asistentes trabajar._

 _-Porque?-Lo vio con indiferencia , apretando sus manos._

 _-Lucy estara muy debil , necesita el mayor reposo posible._

 _-No esta respondiendo a mi pregunta!-Gruño mirando a un lado , respirando agitadamente._

 _-Lucy esta embarazada.-Respondio alfin parandose y dirigiendose a la capsula de la husky._

 _-Que?-Reacciono unos cinco minutos mas tarde. Su mente lo captaba lo que le habia dicho su creador._

 _Respiro profundo , buscando calmarse. La habitacion ahora estaba vacia y libre de ruidos innecesarios._

 _-Esto no es normal , o si?-Cuestiono al otro lado de la capsula , viendola con temor. El gel cubria a Lucy por completo y se miraba pacifica. El doctor hacia apuntes en su computadora del otro lado._

 _-Si se compara con las demas especies , no.-Respondio con seriedad caminando a su par._

 _-Que sigue? Se recuperara. Cierto?- Miro al humano de reojo._

 _-Lucy es una criatura fuerte , al igual que tu. Pero incluso para ella , esto es demasiado._

 _-Que?-Su corazon salto un latido y sintio como algo le quemaba en el pecho._

 _-Shadow , Lucy no sobrevivira._

 _ **Memories of Shadow off**_

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Lucy se habiha vuelto a dormir luego de quedar agotada por el esfuerzo y falta de energias. Shadow se mantenia mirando por la ventana , sin poder apartar los sentimientos que aquel recuerdo le causaban.

Sus orejas de encrisparon y miro sobre su hombro con sospecha. Un destello alumbro el pasillo de la sala y procedio a salir del cuarto con cautela.

Alli vio aparecer tres siluetas que no alcanzo a reconocer. Se acerco a estas , pero una de ellas salto sobre el , derribandolo.

-Papa!-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante aquel llamado. Sacudio su cabeza y miro a su atacante sobre su pecho , abrazandolo.-Sabia que algun dia estarias con nosotras!-Chillo aun mas alegre presionandolo aun mas.

Su mente corrio con velocidad. Su pulso y respiracion aparecieron alterados y sentia demasiadas emociones juntas. La presion de la cachorro casi le rompia las costillas , pero estaba demasiado ocupado con una punzada en su cabeza.

 _ **Memories of Shadow on**_

 _-No! Haz algo!-Gritaba descontrolado amenazando a Gerald._

 _-No hay nada que pueda hacer!-Retrocedio intimidado con sus manos al aire._

 _-Sacalo! Quitaselo antes de que acabe con ella!-Comando señalando a la prision de su amada._

 _-Eso no es una opcion! Es su proposito de vida!_

 _-Morir? Su proposito en este mundo es morir?-Repitio con histeria e ironia._

 _-Shadow , lo siento. Si acabo con esa criatura , Maria morira!-El adulto lloraba ante la desesperacion y angustia que aquella situacion le causaba._

 _-No me importa! Que se muera! -Pateo la camilla a su par haciendola volar por los aires y romper la gran ventana de cristal que los separaba del pasillo._

 _Las alarmas de la estasion se activaron y una gran cantidad de soldados armados aparecieron en el pequeño laboratorio. Las luces rojas alumbraban la habitacion y un irritante sonido agudo lastimaba sus oidos._

 _Furioso , arremetio contra los humanos. Estos no tuvieron de otra que abrir fuego. Dardos cedantes dieron a parar a todas partes de su cuerpo. Gruño retrocediendo cerca de Lucy y parandose protectoramente frente a ella. Escuchaba como el doctor rogaba porque no le hicieran daño , pero era tarde. Un nuevo grupo de GUN entro armado con lanzas electricas y le dieron descargas sin parar , hasta que poco a poco cayo al suelo. Una expresion de furia y dolor se mantuvo en su rostro hasta que la oscuridad lo invadio y quedo inconciente._

 _ **Memories of Shadow off**_

 _ **Y este a sido el capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado! Mañana subire un nuevo capitulo! Estimo unos dos capitulos mas para terminar con esta historia :D Ojala y puedan brindarme sus opiniones e inquietudes! Nos leeremos pronto ;D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Siiii! Ya se! No actualize cuando dije! U.u Shame on me xD Lo siento! Espero que igual y les guste el chap! Gracias a : , guest y Shadow dark the hedgehog por sus reviews! Prometo no dejar este fic incompleto! Ya esta listo en mi compu y solo falta editarlos y subirlos ;D**_

 _ **Capitulo IX: Ella es tu hija**_

Lucy desperto al escuchar ruidos a la distancia. Se sento deshorientada y miro en todas direcciones buscando a Shadow. Se peino peresosamente sus largos cabellos hondulados y se paro para seguir el sonido.

Paseo por el pasillo y una aroma familiar lleno su nariz. "Shacy…

 _ **Memories of Lucy on**_

 _Desperto sobresaltada y miro en todas direcciones. No reconocio nada y solo tenia en mente una persona : Shadow. Unos largos tubos en sus muñecas impidieron que se levantara. Observo que habia una bolsa de sangre conectada a ellos._

 _-Alfin despiertas.-Sus orejas de encrisparon peligrosamente , sintiendo que talvez era una amenaza.- Tranquila. Estoy aquí para ayudar._

 _Lucy vio a un erizo plateado sentarse en una especie de silla de metal ; de forma irregular. Lo miro unos segundos , estudiando si podria confiar en el. Un sentimiento familiar , que no logro reconocer , lleno su ser al verlo sonreirle._

 _-Quien eres? -Susurro viendo las extrañas bolas de energia que flotaban alrededor del cuarto._

 _-Silver , Silver the hedgehog.-Respondio con una cordial reverencia.- Imagino que debes estar muy confundida.- Comento con una sonrisa al ver como ella no dejaba de mirar el lugar.-Ya no estas en la estasion. Te traje aquí para poder curarte y salvar a tu hija.-Indico llamando su atension alfin._

 _-Mi…mi hija? Ya ha nacido?-Sus ojos destellaron con gran emocion._

 _-Asi es.-Asintio calmadamente señalando a su par._

 _Lucy fijo sus ojos cristalizados en la direccion indicada. Sonrio involuntariamente y se paro de la cama. Dio varios pasos firmes en ruta a una cama identica a la de ella. Parecia mas bien una mesa de piedra , cuyo unico balance era una especie de estalactita que sobresalia del suelo , en el centro habia una especie de gel blanquecino. Alli en el centro , vio a su cachorro._

 _Las lagrimas cayeron alfin. Rio levemente al negar con la cabeza y se inclino frente a ella. Gran emocion invadio su alma y no podia dejar de sonreir. El simple hecho de recordar que ella debia morir , y que nunca habria podido ver a su criatura , solo la hizo mas feliz. Era una can de pelaje negro y rojo. Estaba en posicion fetal y con sus ojos cerrados ; se miraba tan pacifica. Su respiracion pausada y delicada le hicieron pensar que podria quebrarse si la tocaba. No tenia cabellos largos. Solo reconocio una gran franja carmin entre sus orejas ; esta terminaba como una pua prominente tras su cabeza. Tenia las mismas franjas en las manos y piernas que su padre. "Su padre."_

 _-Donde esta Shadow?-Inquirio acariciando sutilmente las orejas de su hija._

 _-El no esta aquí. Lo siento.-Suspiro con pesar , deteniendose a su par._

 _-Y donde es aquí?-Fruncio su ceño pensativa , sin girarse a verlo._

 _-Estamos en el futuro. Docientos años mas tarde , para ser presciso._

 _-Por…porque me han salvado?-Cuestiono mirandolo de reojo._

 _-Tu hija tiene un gran rol en mi tiempo, al igual que tu y Shadow.-Penso todas y cada una de sus palabras. No podia revelar mucho de ese tiempo._

 _-Entiendo…-Susurro aun mas pensativa._

 _-Nos regresaran con el?-Se giro a encararlo alfin. Tenia un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos suplicantes._

 _-Si. Pero no en tu tiempo._

 _-Que?Porque?-Alzo un poco la voz , sintiendo como el panico la invadia._

 _-Asi es como debe ser. Necesito que estes preparada. Sera sesenta años mas tarde de tu tiempo.-Agrego con seriedad._

 _-Pero…pero el me necesita!-Exclamo volviendo a irrumpir en llantos._

 _-Lo siento , Lucy._

 _ **Memories of Lucy pause**_

Salio del pasillo frenando de golpe. La escena la tomo por sorpresa y no sabia que hacer. Llevaba tiempo esperando este dia y ahora , simplemtente no sabia que debia de hacer. Shadow estaba en el suelo , con cara de shock , mientras Shacy lo abrazaba cariñosamente. Su corazon volvio a palpitar erraticamente y una amplia sonrisa involuntaria surco su rostro.

 _ **Memories oj Lucy on**_

Miraba con asombro los verdes pastisales. El aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones y no podia evitar desear correr por todas partes. Esa era la primera vez que pisaba tierra firme. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Aquí estamos.-El erizo plateado aparecio a su par con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que? -Cuestiono al caer de golpe a su realidad y su semblanse te transtorno en uno atemorizado.

-Ahora tenemos que buscarlo. Se que el ha llegado a estas tierras con un descendiente de tu creador.

-A pasado tanto tiempo…-murmullo melancolica.

-No realmente. Shadow estuvo en un hiper-sueño durante cincuenta años.-Recordo mientras buscaba señales de vida a su alrededor.

-Hace diez años?-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No era nada reconfortante, en lo mas minimo.

Silver asintio viendo a Shacy dormida en los brazos de Lucy.-Creo que primero debemos encontrar un lugar para que Shacy duerma.

-Muy bien.-Asintio con seriedad ,siguiendo a Silver.

 _ **Memories of Lucy off**_

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Reacciono agitando su cabeza y sostuvo a la niña para poder sentarse. Giro su cabeza con curiosidad al verla alli parada , ahora jugando con uno de sus inhibidores.

-Shacy…-Sonrio levemente y estudio como ella jugaba con su bazalete. Un extraño calor lleno su interior y una alegria que jamas penso sentir , era lo unico que podia distinguir. Todas , emociones nuevas y algo abrumadoras , pero se sentia bien.

-Shadow!-Le nombro la husky al llegar a la sala.

Silver y Blaze dejaron de observar la escena y salieron de su trance. Parecian que estaban viendo la pelicula mas hermosa de toda su vida. Silver vio a Lucy arrodillarse a lado de Shacy.

-Mama!-Chillo con emocion dandole un abrazo , con suerte Lucy ya estaba acostumbrada y pudo mantener balance con su cola.-Te he hechado de menos!-Susurro con una sonrisa dulce alejandose de ella.

-Y yo a ti.-Asintio sonriendo y luego mirando al azabache.

-Porque no te acercaste antes?-Cuestiono con cierto pesar en su voz seria.

-Lo intente.-Respiro profundo.-Fui a donde ti. Fue lo primero que hicimos cuando llegamos.

 _ **Memories of Lucy on**_

 _Estaba petrificada ante la escena. No podia creerlo. No creia que alfin lo habia encontrado. El erizo negro caminaba con su semblante frio. Estaban en una especie de tablado en la orilla de un lago. "Vamos , esto saldra mejor de lo que piensas."_

 _-Shadow!_

 _El nombrado freno de golpe al escuchar su nombre y miro sobre su hombro. La husky no tardo en llegar a donde el y le sonrio ampliamente. Shadow la observaba con una ceja arqueada y parecia irritado por su presencia._

 _-Alfin te encontre…-Lo miro a los ojos con gran emocion , pero noto que a el no le daba gusto verla. "Raro…" Vio como este la vio intensamente , esperando a que ella explicara el porque estaba alli._

 _-No me recuerdas?-Cuestiono con sus orejas caidas y desapareciendo su sonrisa._

 _-Deberia?-Respondio con frialdad , mirandola de arribabajo y cruzandose de brazos._

 _-Si.-Asintio intentando tragar el nudo que se le habia hecho en la garganta._

 _Bajo la cabeza y miro a un lado , recordando las palabras de Silver antes de Salir: "Si no te recuerda , retrocede. Pondremos en practica nuestro plan b." Se giro en su propio eje y comenzo a alejarse lentamente._

 _-Quien eres?-Su voz grave la hizo frenar. Su corazon latio con mas fuerza aun , pero sabia que no podia hacerse ilusiones._

 _-Lucy. Lucy the husky.-Respondio levemente viendolo sobre su hombro._

 _Vio como el se acercaba y la estudiaba , se miraba pensativo. Paro frente a ella y la miro a los ojos.-De donde dices conocerme?-Volvio a cuestionar con indiferencia._

 _-Del ARK…-Suspiro sin poder sostenerle la mirada. "Ha cambiado."_

 _-Eso es imposible.-Nego de mala gana y se acerco a ella con imponencia._

 _-Lo es?-Inquirio retrocediendo un paso._

 _-Si sabes lo que te conviene , no volveras a cruzarte en mi camino.-Replico con su ceño totalmente fruncido._

 _Lucy asintio ante la evidente amenaza y paso de su lado y se marcho._

 _ **Memories of Lucy off**_

Shadow bajo la mirada y luego asintio.-Lo recuerdo.

-Es por eso que he hecho hasta lo imposible por perfeccionar mis habilidades. Queria devolverte tus memorias.-Completo su relato con una media sonrisa.

-Mama?-Shacy se sento entre ellos y la vio inocentemente ; Shadow y Lucy le devolvieron la mirada.-Tu y papa estaran juntos?-Inquirio con inocencia.

Lucy rio levemente ante su pregunta.-Tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo.-Le guiño un ojo y se paro alfin.-Necestito que vayas con tio Silver a un lugar.- Pidio con una media sonrisa mirando al plateado.

-A donde?-Giro su cabeza con curiosidad.

-Hay un par de personas que necesitan tu ayuda.-Respondio de modo simple.

-Estan enfermos?

-Asi es.-Asintio con una media sonrisa.

-Entonces lo hare!-Salto con alegria y corrio a los brazos de Silver , derribandolo al igual que Shadow.

-Como es que tiene tanta fuerza?-Shadow rio brevemente y arqueo una ceja al recordar como a el tambien lo habia tumbado.

-Lo lleva en la sangre.-Respondio Silver con debilidad. Blaze rodo sus ojos antes de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Eres un lloron.-Se mofo la felina tomando la mano de Shacy.

-Claro que no! -Se cruzo de brazos indignado antes de salir con la gata lila. Silver sabia exactamente a donde debian ir.

Lucy rio levemente antes de retroceder y dejarse caer en el sofa tras de ella. Noto que Shadow no se movia de su lugar y su mirada aun se mantenia en la direccion en la que habian salido el trio.

-Que opinas?-Pregunto con una media sonrisa , refiriendose a Shacy.

-Es…perfecta.-Se giro para quedar frente a ella y la husky pudo reconocer una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Asi es.-Asintio con alegria.

-Aun hay algo que no logro recordar.-Comento retomando su actitud seria.

-Huh?

-Que paso mientras tu estabas en aquella encubadora?- Se sento a su lado y la miro con intriga.

-No lo se. Mis memorias llegan hasta que perdi el conocimiento.- Informo dejandose caer totalmente en el acolchonado espaldar.

-Pero puedes devolverme mis memorias , correcto?

-Asi es.-Asintio mostrandole sus manos para que las tomara.-Supongo que es hora de que recuerdes esa etapa.- Suspiro viendolo asentir , cerro sus ojos y volvio a concentrar su energia en las manos del azabache para transferir la energia a su cerebro.

 _ **Awww Shadow conocio a su hija :3 cochita xD Este ha sido el capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado ! Muero por saber que opinan! Y no dire que actualizo mañana xD Pero si pronto! Solo nos queda el proximo capitulo :D Asi que si desean estar mas al tanto de cuando actualizare , no olviden que pueden buscarme en fb ;D Asi que , nos leeremos pronto! Chaoooo!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yey! Alfin les traigo el final ! Quien esta entusiasmado? :D nadie? Ok jajaajja muchas gracias a por tu review! Espero que disfruten!**_

 _ **Capitulo X: Alfin todo tiene sentido**_

Aparecieron en el taller del zorrito , sin prisa alguna. La puerta estaba abierta y se podia percibir un par de voces en el fondo.

-Tails?-Llamo Silver asomandose en la entrada de su oficina medica.

-Hey , Silver! Blaze!- Saludo Miles con entusiasmo , indicandoles que pasaran.-Quien es ella?-Inquirio con una media sonrisa al ver a Shacy jugando pic-a-boo con las puas superiores de Silver en su cabeza.

-jajaja! Ella es Shacy the husky!-Presento Blaze tomandola en sus brazos y colocandola en el suelo.

La niña camino timidamente y rodeo a Tails , inspeccionandolo. Luego de un segundo de silencio sonrio ampliamente.-Vaya! Tienes dos colas! Puedo tocarlas? -Pregunto con gran energia y ojos soñadores.

-jaja , adelante.-Asintio con ternura. La husky abrazo ambas colas automaticamente.

-Son tan suaves como la de mama!

-Quien es tu mama?-Pregunto con falsa alegria , el erizo azul , pasando de largo de Silver y la gata.

-Lucy! Lucy the husky! Tiene una cola enorme, suave y sedosa!-Replico , dando un salto frente a Sonic.

-Lucy. Es ella un can gris de ojos fuego?-Inquirio con confusion. Shacy asintio.

-Venimos a ayudar a Amy.-Informo el plateado frente a Tails.

-Enserio?-Sonic aparecion en un milisegundo entre Silver y Miles , mirandolo con esperanza.

-Asi es.-Asinto calmadamente.

-Donde esta?

-Yo! Yo soy la cura!-Respondio con la misma alegria dando un salto.

-No entiendo. Eres una niña…-Sonic fruncio su ceño confundido.

-Humph! Soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparento.-Shacy se cruzo de brazos y fruncio su ceño de sobre manera.

-jajaja! Eres extrañamente parecida a un erizo negro que conosco.-Menciono con humor.

-Es porque el es su padre.-Respondio Blaze con seriedad.

-Que?-Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron como platos.

-Larga historia , poco tiempo para contarla…-Comento el plateado tomando a la husky en brazos y sentandola en una camilla cercana.

Tails asintio e hizo lo que Silver le indicaba. Solo necesitaba sacar un poco de sangre e inyectarla a Amy. No tendrian problemas con su compatibilidad , ya que su sangre era raramente compatible con todas las demas ; al igual que la de Shadow.

Silver sonrio calidamente al ver como Amy despertaba y lloraba en brazos de Sonic.

-Gracias chicos.-Susurro el zorrito secando una lagrima de felicidad.

Silver nego.-Agradece a Shacy y Lucy.-Sonrio calidamente al ver como Amy se arrodillaba y abrazaba a Shacy con fuerza ; diciendo gracias una y otra vez.

-Me has pedido que sacara dos muestras de sangre , necesitaremos la otra mas adelante?-Inquirio Tails rascando la parte trasera de su oreja.

-No. La necesito para alguien mas.-Tails asintio y le entrego el segundo tubo de ensayo.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

 _ **Memories of Shadow on**_

 _Desperto adolorido e irritado. Su vista no lograba estabilizarse y las voces a la distancia solo empeoraban su migraña. "Lucy…" Sacudio su cabeza y poco a poco logro distinguir donde estaba._

 _Era una de las famosas celdas de GUN en el ARK. Un cubo con solo una puerta , nada mas. No habia un solo mueble y el acero del suelo le causaba escalofrios. Cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo , estaba a gatas , abrio sus ojos y vio su reflejo en el suelo._

 _La realidad volvio a atacarlo cuando iba a cuestionarse el que hacia alli. "Lucy…"Se levanto con sus energias renovadas y busco la forma de encontrar la puerta en aquel cuarto oscuro. Se arrastro por las paredes , buscando sentir una leve ventisca de viento ; asi reconoceria donde estaba su salida. Y la encontro._

 _Una sonrisa malefica surco sus labios y con una rafaga de furia , comenzo a golpear el metal sin parar. El graznido de sus puños impactando contra la puerta , hacia eco en la habitacion , volviendolo mas rabioso que antes._

 _-Shadow! Detente!-Sus orejas se encrisparon ante la voz consternada de su creador , pero no dejo de arremeter contra aquella barrera.-Basta! Si continuas asi , GUN te tomara en su poder y nunca podras ver a tu hija!- El tono del adulto sonaba cada vez mas preocupado._

 _-No me importa! Quien unico me preocupa volver a ver es a Lucy!-Grito irracundo , su voz mas grave que nunca._

 _-Pero es tu hija.-Susurro intentando parecer calmado._

 _-No! No la quiero!-La fatiga comenzo a apoderarse de su cuerpo y se entrecortaba su voz._

 _-No podras volver a ver a Lucy ; no con esa actitud.-Informo seriamente antes de cortar el intercon._

 _La frente de Shadow estaba contra la puerta. Sus ojos veian en todas direcciones desesperadamente. Entonces sus piernas flaquearon y cayo de rodillas al suelo , con sus puños contra el metal. Fue en ese momento , en el que elevo su mirada carmin y noto que no le habia causado ningun tipo de daño a su objetivo._

 _Los dias pasaron y el se mantenia con sus arranques explosivos. A estas alturas la puerta estaba medio magullada , al igual que sus puños._

 _-Shadow.-Una dulce voz acaricio sus oidos. Pero el no reacciono ni despego su mirada de la puerta. Estaba tirado en el suelo , en posicion fetal , esperando el momento para atacar.-Shadow por favor , escuchame.-Suplico en medio de un leve fue cuando reconocio quien era._

 _-No es como si tuviera de otra.-Respondio cortante._

 _-Shadow , Lucy te necesita._

 _-Entonces sacame de aquí!-Gruño frustrado tirando de sus puas._

 _-No puedo! No si estas en ese plan!-Sus llantos se tornaron mas evidentes , irritandolo aun mas._

 _-Solo quiero estar con ella.-Suspiro pesado cerrando sus ojos._

 _-Si prometes estar calmado , te sacare de aquí.-Propuso entrecortadamente._

 _-Hare lo que sea…Maria.-susurro entreabriendo sus ojos y girando su mirada al techo._

 _-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-_

 _Entro en la parte trasera del laboratorio del doctor , acompañado de la niña de cabellos quedado en que el podria quedarse alli hasta que Lucy diera a luz._

 _Su semblanse te suavizo al ver la capsula al final del pasillo. Lucy flotaba verticalmente en aquel luquido verdozo ; su mirada totalmente relajada. Coloco ambas manos en el cristal , deseando poder sentir su piel una vez mas , y una punzada caliente ataco su pecho._

 _-Aquí estoy…_

 _ **Memories of Shadow pause**_

Entreabrio sus ojos levemente , sintiendo cada sentimiento del recuerdo atacarlo , como si estuviera viviendo eso en ese preciso momento. No pudo evitar agarrar la mano de Lucy con fuerza y acariciar su rostro levemente. Su expresion se relajo al ver como ella le sonreia con debilidad.

-Cuando dijiste que habia cambiado…no te referias a mi actitud , cierto?-Inquirio cortando el silencio pacifico entre ellos.

-No.-Nego respirando profundo.

-Entonces?

-La energia caos.-Respondio calmadamente , recordando el momento cuando lo habia vuelto a ver.-Cambio su apariencia. Antes no te mirabas tan intimidante o imponente. Tu seriedad siempre estuvo , pero ahora es algo abrumadora.

-No te agrada?-Aparto la mirada , endureciendola al tacto.

-jajaja bromeas? Te hace ver mas masculino y sensual.-Rio levemente con una sonrisa picara y mejillas sonrojadas.

-Humph!-Nego con una media sonrisa.

-Listo para continuar?-Ofrecio su mano mientras giraba su cabeza hacia alfrente para poder hacer contacto visual. Shadow asintio y tomo su mano.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Se adentro en la base abandonada del doctor; habia dejado a Blaze y Shacy en casa de Tails , para evitar exponerlas. Sus pasos hicieron eco en los pasillos de metal y de vez en cuando se topaba con un charco mohoso o rata sarnosa. Con suerte llego rapido a la oficina principal.

-Aquí esta tu antidoto.-Informo con velocidad , colocando el cilindro de vidrio en el escritorio.

-Ahh , perfecto!-Respondio tomandolo con rapidez mientras tocia freneticamente.

Silver arqueo una ceja y por un momento sintio pena por el antiguo villano. Estaba todo demacrado y deprimido. Pero con esto , pronto tendrian noticias de el intentando volver a dominar el mundo. Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente antes de girarse en su propio eje y guiar sus pasos a la salida.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

 _ **Memories of Shadow on**_

 _Salio en silencio del laboratorio. Todas las luces estaban levemente apagadas y no habia un alma en los rincones. No tardo mucho en llegar a su antigua habitacion. Todo lo proximo ocurrio tan rapido que nadie pudo detenerlo._

 _-Shadow!-La humana de mirada celesce entro a la habitacion totalmente destruida y se arrodillo frente al azabache arrodillado en el suelo.-Que paso? -Inquirio con temor al ver sus manos sangrantes._

 _Unos largos minutos transcurrieron. El silencio era interrumpido por la voz entrecortada de este y ella lo unico que pudo hacer fue sentarse frente a el._

 _-Shad…_

 _-Ya no aguanto.-La mirada de Shadow fue dirigida a la humana.-No puedo.-Nego levemente con su voz entrecortada y ronca._

 _La imagen le partio el alma. Nunca penso que lo veria tan vulnerable y vencido. El pelaje de su rostro estaba manchado con el rastro de sus lagrimas , sus ojos estaban irritados por tanto llorar y destellaban dolor y sufrimiento. A ella le dolia todo aquello. Demasiado. Lucy era como una madre para ella ; su mejor amiga. Daria lo que fuera por detener todo , pero no podia. No se lo permitian y sabia que ella no le perdonaria que impidiera que su cachorro naciera._

 _Escasa de palabras , extendio su mano temblorosa a la cabeza del azabache ; acariciando su espina superior con suavidad. Por un momento penso en retroceder al sentir que el se tensaba y la miraba confuso , pero al dejar de temblar , lo vio suspirar y cerrar sus ojos inclinando un poco la cabeza._

 _En algun momento se habria sentido ofendido por que ella lo tocara de esa forma , pero ahora lo necesitaba y sabia que ella no tenia mala intension. Extrañaba el cariño y amor de Lucy y la husky siempre le dijo que necesitaba tener amistades ; refiriendose a la humana. Fue en ese momento en el que hecho a un lado todo el corage que sentia hacia la humana. Dejo de culparla por lo que le habia pasado a Lucy y comprendio que ella tambien estaba sufriendo por eso. Fue en aquel instante en el que se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza , dejando sus lagrimas caer una vez mas._

 _Desde aquel dia ellos se volvieron unidos. Shadow comenzo a verla como su hermana menor y ella hacia lo posible por distraerlo , pero no era suficiente. Conforme pasaron los meses , su dolor se incrementaba y el temor no lo dejaba dormir. No queria desperdiciar un solo segundo a su lado , y asi lo hizo. Pero todo se quebro ante sus ojos cuando un erizo plateado irrumpio en la base y batallo con el._

 _ **Memories of Shadow off**_

Parpadeo un par de veces , sintiendose mas raro que en las otras ocaciones. Lucy habia caido dormida en su regazo , por la falta de energias. La sostuvo en modo protector y retiro uno de sus cabellos de su rostro.

Respiro profundamente y por un instante , creyo haber despertado de un terrible sueño. Y se sentia bien. Fue como si una gran carga abandonara sus hombros y una gran presion en su pecho se esfumara.

Sonrio complacido al tener un recuerdo concreto de su relasion con la difunta humana. Saber que aunque comenzaron mal , se volvieron inseparables. Entonces entendio que talvez todo debio ser de aquella forma. Alomejor el doctor le bloqueo sus recuerdos de Lucy , pero el sentimiento de vacio nunca lo abandono. Siempre penso que faltaba algo que no lograba identificar. Y muchas veces , fue a su antigua habitacion y miraba el lado a la par de su cama , sintiendo que alli debia de haber algo o alguien mas. Esa era la razon por la que siempre acudia a Maria cuando se sentia solo y vacio; muy en el fondo el sabia que ella ya lo habia apoyado y que lo entenderia.

No cabia duda de que el deseaba recordar lo que fue su vida con la humana ; completamente. Pero eso es algo que podria esperar. Ahora tenia tiempo que recuperar.

La puerta de la entrada lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio a Silver y Blaze entrar en silencio. Sonrio levemente al ver a la cachorro dormida en brazos de Silver y dejo a Lucy en el sofa para acercarse.

-Es nuestra hora de partir.-Informo Silver calmadamente. El azabache asintio y tomo con delicadeza a su cria.-Cuidalas.-Pidio en señal de advertensia antes de retroceder un paso y tomar la mano de su amada.

-No hay porque decirlo.-Nego con indiferencia volviendo sus ojos al plateado.

-Eso espero. Nos veremos en un futuro.-Se despidio con una media sonrisa antes de abrir el portal que los llevaria a casa.

Shadow asintio y retrocedio al sofa. Blaze le sonrio a Silver al ver que su trabajo alli habia acabado. El plateado se sentia algo melancolico , pero sabia que en algun momento de sus vidas , se volverian a encontrar , y esa vez no se separarian. Ambos asintieron preparados y saltaron al portal purpura ; este se cerro tras ellos entrar.

Lucy abrio sus ojos levemente y sonrio con calidez al ver a Shadow admirando a la cachorro en sus brazos. Le hizo señales de que se sentara a su par y el procedio en silencio.

-Como te sientes?-Inquirio con una sonrisa mas amplia , sintiendose feliz y completa.

-Nunca me senti igual. Como explicar algo que no conoces?-Susurro con un brillo paternal en sus ojos , sin dejar de mirar a Shacy.

-jajaja! Nunca fuiste el mas expresivo. Pero entiendo.-Recargo su cabeza en su hombro y miro a la husky azabache.- Es lo mas tierno cuando duerme, pero cuando le da con experimentar con sus poderes da miedo jajajaja!-Bromeo ante los primeros recuerdos de su hija.

-Humph.-Rio levemente girando para verla a los ojos.-Supongo que nos espera un camino caotico.

-Catastrofico jajajaja!-Corrigio dandole un leve beso en los labios.-Pero sin duda es perfecto.

El trio fue a la recamara y decidieron que era hora de que tuvieran un verdadero descanso , luego que haber revelado y aclarado alfin su pasado.

 _ **Awww este ha sido el final! Y si notan que quedo en pausa! XD Es porque habra una secuela! En esta Lucy le devuelve sus memorias a Shadow de su vida con Maria , mientras el aprende lo que implica ser padre de la criatura mas poderosa y traviesa del universo! Jajaja el fic esta en proceso asi que no tengo fecha , pero viene! Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido , seguido , comentado y puesto esta historia en sus favoritos! Lo agradezco un millon! Y ojala y les gustara! Sin duda nos leeremos pronto! Asi que por ahora , chaooooo ;D**_


End file.
